Falling From Sanity
by FireheadHuntress
Summary: Anna Wayne only wanted two things from her life: To be with Jack Napier until the day she died and to protect Gotham City. But when the criminals of Gotham change her into one of their own, will Jack bring her back from the depths of insanity or will he decide to join her? OC/JOKER
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Joker sat in the warehouse, throwing knife after knife against the wall. His life was now full of chaos, but most importantly, he was free. Gotham was his. He'd kept his promise of keeping the city from the hands of its lowly scum, the criminals that tried to bring his Annalisa down to their level.

Annalisa. Her name sent a pang to his heart that he tried to ignore. She had once been Joker's one and only love. Before he was this, Joker had been Jack Napier; overall good guy and boyfriend to Anna. They had once been the happiest couple in Gotham. They were young and in love, and the both of them opened their eyes to a new way of life. Every day they had been happy. Every day Jack was falling more in love with her, until she had been taken and changed his life forever.

Joker had never felt more heartache than he did when he was with Annalisa. Now he refused to feel anything but enjoyment every day. And he did so by making Gotham his. She would be proud. He was in charge of this town, and once he was finished with Batman, the city would burn at his hands. This was Jack now. The Prince of Chaos, but he had once been Jack Napier, in love with Gotham's own Princess of Anarchy. Until it all went wrong…


	2. An Accidental Meeting

**So I have this friend who is amazing at writing TDK fanfictions, so i'm in a Batman mood and thought i'd try my hand at it. Though it will be my own plot, with an OC, Jack Napier (Joker) and Bruce Wayne as my main characters.**

**Part of it will not be scientifically correct, as you will see when we get into the thick of the plot, but this is my own idea of how Jack napier came to be THE JOKER! If sequals are wanted they will be made with the Joker as we know him today: all evil and yummy ;D**

**So please, enjoy the first chapter and and stay with me as we go through the journey of the Joker and Annalisa Wayne. **

**I do not own Batman/TDK characters but use elements of the films for your enjoyment.**

**-:-**

Gotham city was beginning to wake up as Annalisa stepped out of her car and crossed the street. The pavements had just begun to flock with business men and woman, hurrying to grab their morning fix before work as the young woman followed a crowd that squeezed through the small Starbucks door. The room was filled with conversation and phone calls as people awaited their order.

Annalisa Wayne waited patiently behind a frustrated gentleman who was raising his voice as he spoke through his mobile while trying to order his drink. The young woman sighed; it was too early for such loud noises right by her ear. She cringed as the man swore all too loudly, causing a few heads to turn and the waitress taking his order to flinch. It wasn't as if Annalisa was the most polite woman in Gotham either but she held her manners in check when it came to the public eye. Most didn't recognise her but if the paparazzi snapped her with her middle finger raised at this particular business man that stood before her, she'd never live it down. Her cousin would find it hilarious, though his butler would give her a scolding or two.

Annalisa Wayne, or Anna as she was so often called, was the cousin of playboy billionaire Mr Bruce Wayne and one of the wealthiest women in the city of Gotham. Five years ago, Anna was photographed around town, consistently praised or ridiculed for her outfits, her relationships were the hot gossip in teenage magazines and rumours and lies spread like wild fire on possible entanglements with acquaintances. But five years ago she'd had enough. Anna had left Gotham city to train at a law enforcement academy in order to chase after her dream of helping the Gotham City Police Department round up the hundreds of criminals that roamed the streets freely. But once she had returned, she found her fame had not left her and it became hard to follow her duties.

Anna remained Detective Wayne, yet her duties were limited and she was rarely called in by Jim Gordon to the GCPD. But Anna was far from giving up her dream. Between her duties, Anna would pursue her hobby of painting or she would hang at her cousin's manor or apartment as he continued his good work. Now, most people saw Bruce Wayne as some spoilt, sexy, rich guy who didn't give a crap about the less fortunate, but Anna knew much better. By day, Bruce was a careful and intelligent young business man that cared for Wayne Enterprises, but by night, Bruce put on a mask and did the job Anna only wished she could do.

When the city of Gotham was shrouded in darkness and moonlight, it was watched and protected by none other than the caped crusader, Batman. Few knew Anna's cousin to be the flying crime-fighter that dressed as a bat but his butler Alfred Pennyworth, Rachel Dawes and Jim Gordon and Annalisa. The nights she stayed at the apartment and manor, Bruce would come home all bruised up at three in the morning, so Anna would tend to his wounds and order him to rest. Alfred and Anna did their best to help Bruce with crimes and solving clues he was too exhausted to work out, and Annalisa was often the messenger between Bruce and Gordon in the day before the two could meet at night under the light of the bat signal.

It wasn't that Anna was jealous of Bruce's crime-fighting job, but she was tired of feeling incapable of helping the people of Gotham. Alfred told her she was young and her time would come. At the age of twenty-four, Anna agreed she had the rest of her life to make a difference, but for now she would help her friends and family as best she could.

Anna jerked out of her train of thought when it was almost time to place her everyday order of an Americano, but the businessman in front of her that had been shouting for five minutes had stopped her order from leaving her mouth. His voice was loud and furious and directed at a young blonde girl that stared at him with wide apologetic eyes.

The man stood at the collection counter and moved his take-away drink in front of her face. Anna bit her lip at the thought of him throwing the drink at the Starbucks waitress for getting his order wrong as he sloshed it about in wild gestures.

"Do I look like a guy that would order a hot chocolate in the morning, with _marshmallows_?" He yelled the last part as if it was worse than the actual drink mistake. A teenage girl stared at the two, clearly nervous. _Guess we found the hot chocolate customer_, Anna thought. "I mean, come on girl, it can't be that hard to make a drink?"

"Ten bucks says he couldn't do it," a rough voice muttered from behind Anna, and she couldn't help but giggle at his comment. The young waitress stumbled on her tenth apology yet the customer was still shouting at her. The red-faced man had the whole café's attention. But from behind Anna, the same voice sounded again, this time loud enough to be heard by everyone. "Oi mate, why don't you just take the drink and go, eh? Leave the girl alone."

The man turned to Anna and the unidentified person from behind her with a clenched jaw. "I don't think this is any of your bloody business, _mate,_" he sneered the word back.

The voice came again, "Yeah, well I think I can speak for everyone here when I say you're pissing everybody off. Now shove off before I shove your drink where the sun don't shine, kapish?"

The angered man flushed as he sized up the customer behind me, and realised it wasn't worth it. With a huff and a curse, the man stormed out of the café while the various customers congratulated the man from behind Anna. She couldn't help but smile at the random act of kindness from one of Gotham's obviously nicer gentlemen. Annalisa approached the counter and ordered her Americano with a grin. She paid and waited at the collection counter. The service was quick and in minutes, her and a few other customers received their morning caffeine. Anna flashed the young girl that had received the abuse a grin before she thanked her, and headed towards the door.

But her shoulder bumped into someone, causing her drink to splash slightly through the drinking hole and onto the man she had hit.

Anna gasped and looked up. Her eyes met with a kind pair of brown eyes that glinted when his gaze hit her own. She scanned the youthful man's face; his skin was unblemished and his shy smile appeared as he watched my worried face stare at him. His dimples were cute and his hair unruly as it slightly fell in front of his face in dirty blonde waves. He cut off their stare as he looked down to his stained shirt with raised eyebrows.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry!" Anna stuttered, wiping the wet drops with her fingers as if it would disappear at her touch. Then she realised she was stroking a random man's chest – and a very firm chest at that – so she abruptly pulled away. "I didn't see you coming. Oh god, that's gonna stain, isn't it? Here," she dug into her pocket and pulled out some spare change. The small wad of cash was offered to him in her delicate hand, "this should cover you for a new shirt. I'm really sorry."

Her eyes drew from his wet shirt back to his eyes. The man smirked and let his eyes flitter from Anna's grey eyes to her hand.

"You know there must be fifty bucks in your hand there. Or more…" His voice was low but happy, rough but soothing. She recognised his voice and knew he had to be the man she stood in front of; the man that had spoken everyone's thoughts. How could a guy that seems so shy speak out like he had?

Anna looked down to her hand nervously. "Is this not enough?"

The man seemed astonished and he chuckled. "Not enough?" He shook his head yet continued to stare at Anna with interest. "You're offering fifty bucks for a shirt that cost me five?"

Anna didn't quite know what to say. "Well…yeah."

The man laughed even more and his grin almost reached his eyes. They glittered in delight over this young woman. Anna felt foolish now. Her cheeks grew red as the handsome man continued to smile at her. God, her tongue was twisted and butterflies flittered in her stomach. She needed to get her act together before she had her meeting with Gordon. Crap, Gordon!

Her eyes flashed to her raised hand and checked the time. Shit!

"Listen, I've gotta go," she expectantly pushed her hand towards him, silently asking him to take the money. He raised an eyebrow at the cash.

"I'm not taking that." His voice was flat.

"What?"

His grin got even bigger, if it's even possible to get that big. Apparently it was. "What kind of man would I be if I took money from a hard-working young lady like yourself?" He shook his head no. "I can survive with one less shirt."

In a rush, Anna tried again. "_Please? _It would ease my conscious."

He shrugged, adamant on letting her keep the cash. Fifty bucks was nothing to her family; hard-working she might be but money was unlimited when you're a Wayne. Anna sighed and looked around. She truly would feel guilty for ruining his shirt, but seeing as he would not accept her offer…

"Here," she turned to the young waitress who had been shouted at. Anna placed the money on the collection counter and gestured to it, smiling at the girl. Her confused face stared back. "Your service was unbeatable. Thank you, um…Linda," she said, glancing at the Starbucks name badge. The girl's eyes gleamed with happiness. _Good_, Anna thought. _That should cheer her up._

Annalisa turned back and the man was staring at her in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Anna couldn't help but smile at his astonishment and approval. "Again," she said sincerely, "I'm sorry." She started forward, ready to start her day of all work and no play. But the man gently took her elbow to stop her.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name." The dimples reappeared as he grinned. "I'm Jack."

His smile was infectious. "Hi Jack, I'm-" Anna paused to think. Did she even want him to know her name? Even if he'd never heard of Annalisa Wayne, there was no doubt he could live in Gotham City without ever hearing of Bruce. The Wayne name came along with the stereotypical billionaire qualities. He'd think her spoiled, snobby and uncaring. And when Anna thought of this sudden stranger who she was strangely attracted to thinking of her as just some billionaire bitch with a reputation to stay away from, she didn't want him to know her after all. She could keep this completely innocent moment unspoiled and he may never see her again.

She gave an apologetic smile and said, "I'm really late." She softly pulled her arm away and sped out of the door with her Americano in one hand and her keys in the other. She got into her car and pulled out of the street, feeling his eyes on the car until she was out of sight.

**-:-**

**TBC**

**BTW i'm sorry if there's any slip ups, i'm too used to writing in first person so i'm testing myself here. So what do we think? Drop me a message and please review!**


	3. Knowing The family

**Second chapter is up. Getting into this story, and although it may seem rather innocent for now, stay with me and you'll be rewarded with nice juicy bits in chapters to come! **

**And please, check out The Sickness series by ClownQween'69, starting with Down With The Sickness. Trust me, you will not be disappointed. This girl is my inspiration and a good friend of mine who can write one of the best Joker/OC fanfics i've ever come across. Check her out!**

**I do not own Batman, nor do I own The Dark Knight or any characters or plot, but taking bits and pieces for your enjoyment. But oh, how I wish I did...**

**Review!**

**-:-**

Anna woke up with a groan as she slammed her hand against the alarm clock. Jim had kept her at the police department until past midnight, working on the case of the mysterious 'fear drugs'. Some lunatic had been going round Gotham, picking random people to test drugs on that ended up with the citizens being hospitalised as they realised their worst fears were coming true before their very eyes.

Doctors had to tie the patients to their beds as some that had been drugged were lashing out and attacking the medical staff. Some had been hurting their selves and every single patient had been screaming, crying or whimpering when Jim Gordon and Anna visited Gotham General. Their worst fears were been played out and there was no knowledge yet of how to treat it. And almost every day, another patient would be admitted into the hospital, yet there were no clues as to who was doing this. No evidence was left behind and the patients were too afraid of their surroundings and their selves to answer a single question. For now, the only hope we had was to wait for one of the patients to feel well enough to give us some answers.

Jim had asked Anna to speak to Bruce. He knew of the cases but he had no knowledge of the latest victims. With the lack of evidence and sane victims, we needed all the help we could get, and Batman was certainly a big help no matter what the case.

She hopped out of bed and took off her pyjama shorts and top, ready to have a quick shower. She thought about the recent case as the cold droplets stroked her fare skin, soothing her for the day ahead. Thinking about the affects the drugs had caused, she thought about what her worst fear would be. She knew without a doubt it would be her mother.

Anna's mother was a French model that her father Daniel Wayne had fallen desperately in love with. Anna's father was a well-known lawyer who defended Anna's mother in court, and soon after he won her case he couldn't wait any longer to ask her out. A year later they had married and her mother, Anya Wayne, had fallen pregnant with Annalisa. Daniel Wayne had been delighted, but Anya felt otherwise.

As Anna grew up, she noticed her mother's discomfort around her. She saw how upset her mother got when Daniel used to devote all his time to Anna and told her she was the most beautiful girl in the world. When Anna hit thirteen, her mother despised her and her looks. Her father tried to ignore it, but when Anya began to hit her daughter, he filed for divorce.

The abuse Annalisa suffered at the hands of her mother still lives with her to this day. Blinking the water from her eyelids, she glanced over her shoulder and cringed at the sight of a long ugly scar running from her left shoulder to her spine. It was the final straw when Daniel Wayne came home from work to find his daughter doing her homework, with blood seeping through her white school blouse and a black right eye. When Annalisa had come home from school, her mother had been drinking heavily. She took out a kitchen knife, came into Anna's room and screamed at her. She wanted to make her feel the pain she had felt when Anna was born, she said. The pain she had felt for thirteen years, she said. So she took the kitchen knife and sliced her back. When Anna tried to stop her, her mother had punched her face and knocked her daughter out cold. Anna had nightmares about that day even now, almost twelve years later.

At the age of sixteen, on the night of one of Gotham's worst recorded storms, her father Daniel had died as one of the many bridges that led into the city had flooded. Her father's chauffeur decided to brave it but crashed off the edge and into the water, taking his own life and Daniel Wayne's away from the world forever. Of course, all of the money her father inherited went to Anna, but at the young age of sixteen, Daniel's will declared that she will live with her cousin Bruce until she came of age. But as Bruce and Anna had grown closer, the need to get away from the city and Bruce had lessened so she continued to live with him until that faithful day she left to make something of herself, only to return five years later.

She shook the drops from her skin and squeezed water from her thick long hair. Stepping out of the shower, she stepped over to the mirror and frowned. She mentally slapped herself for looking at the scar; it automatically put her in a bad mood and, in all honesty, the scar made her feel ugly. It was a constant reminder that her mother hated her own daughter's appearance. Annalisa stared at her reflection.

Her icy blue eyes stared back. Her eyebrows arched down in a frown, instantly making her face darken with emotion like it always did. Her wet hair was slicked back and rested all the way down past her shoulders. It was thick and wavy, the wet-look making it look almost black rather than her usual dark chocolate colour. Her lips were plump and pale pink, perfectly shaped to look either sexy or dangerous as they hid a perfect set of white teeth. Her figure was thin yet curvy, her bum plump and cute and her breasts perfectly shaped. To anyone she looked like the perfect model, but to Annalisa she only saw the little girl her mother despised. She didn't see herself. She saw someone, but not her. No one had ever made Anna feel like herself but her family.

After drying off, Anna decided as it was unlikely that she'd be called into the GCPD, she would wear something more casual when she went to see her cousin. She pulled out some tight black jeans and a purple off the shoulder jumper and let her hair dry to give it that natural wave. She quickly applied some mascara then slid on some boots then stepped out of the bedroom. She grabbed her keys and phone then headed to the elevator. Anna lived in the penthouse of a stunning modern building, were glass ran all the way around so along most of the walls hung long drapes for when she wanted a little privacy, even if no one could really see her from this height.

Anna didn't care for the money she had, even though she was grateful for it, but when it came to her cars she appreciated it even more so. She found the speed of her Aston Martin Vanquish exhilarating and the look of her red Mini Convertible adorable and the two she used on different occasions. The Mini she often used to blend in and it was useful to get around town in.

Today she took the Aston Martin Vanquish in her rush to see her cousin for some serious cheering up. His was the only face that could make her smile only by seeing it. That was, until, she saw Jack yesterday. The thought of him standing up for that girl yesterday and his chivalry made a small smile play with her lips and she found she couldn't help but think of him. His wavy hair, his contagious smile, and those liquid eyes…

But then she remembered who she was and the fact he would never want to know her.

Suddenly her tummy growled and she remembered that she hadn't eaten any dinner last night nor had she eaten breakfast. She knew if she turned up to Bruce's apartment like this, Alfred, his butler, would kill her for 'starving herself'. She swore and quickly slowed to park outside of Starbucks. She hesitated in her car, unsure if she wanted to go in or not.

_Just go in_, she told herself. _What are the chances that Jack will be in there again, an hour later than yesterday?_

Maybe he had a job to get to and wouldn't be there at this time of day. Maybe he didn't even live in Gotham.

Or maybe he had found out who she was and ran a thousand miles?

"This is ridiculous," she hissed, and got out of the car and strode across the street. She found herself slowing down the closer she got to the café. She tried to tell herself she wasn't worried about Jack being inside.

She didn't believe herself.

She walked through the door and was welcomed by a cheery young man.

"Hi, what can I get for you today?"

"Hi," Anna smiled and looked at the boards to decide what she wanted for breakfast. She decided to go for something yummier this morning, seeing as she'd decided to take it easy. "Uh, yeah, can I get a Bacon Buttie and a Berry Hibiscus Refresha to go please?"

"What size?"

"Make it a Medium, please," she answered without hesitation. Anna paid for her order then waited at the collection counter. As she leaned against the round table that almost reached her chest, Anna suddenly felt nervous. She didn't have the guts to look around the café to see if Jack was here; that smile of his would send her to her knees.

With a slow glance to the right, Anna's eyes picked up a few couples, one or two groups of girls and a few people just on their own. Most were tapping away on their laptops or gossiping to the people sitting with them and she could see no sign of Jack. Anna realise she had been holding her breath and slowly let it go.

A moment later she saw the waiter bring her a bag radiating heat and the smell of bacon and a mouth-watering drink. She thanked the lad and turned to walk towards the door.

Anna was so close to grabbing the handle and leaving the café when she heard a low voice clear his throat. She whipped her head round to see a dreamy looking Jack sitting at a table close to the door; no wonder she hadn't seen him. He'd chosen the only exit. There was no escape now. He sat with a grin plastered on his face and his ankle balanced on his knee, while he sipped from a hot mug.

A hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. _Ha ha,_ she thought sarcastically.

Jack's low voice made Anna go weak at the knees. "You're not avoiding me, are you?"

Annalisa laughed nervously. "No? Why would I want to avoid you?"

He shrugged and took another gulp of his drink. Anna stood, feeling numb, not really knowing what to say. Jack gestured with his eyes to the chair opposite him. "You can sit down, y'know?"

Anna pointed with a spare finger towards the door, her hand clutching the take-away bag, hoping Jack hadn't noticed how nervous he made her. "I really should be going-"

"Aw, come on!" He moaned half-heartedly, a smirk playing on his lips. He winked, "I won't bite."

With a final look towards the door and a silent groan, Anna caved and sat down opposite Jack. She set down her drink and took a tip through the straw, deciding she may as well have breakfast now. She took out the delicious smelling buttie and tore at it with her teeth. She suppressed a moan as the taste of bacon filled her mouth. Jack's chuckle at her did not go amiss.

"So," he started, drawing Anna's attention from her breakfast to him, "do I finally get to know you name, Miss 'I'm really late'?"

The light in Anna's eyes seemed to go out as she thought about all the reasons she didn't tell him her name yesterday. She didn't know why but she _really _liked this guy, and the thought of him thinking she was some spoiled rich kid made her stomach drop. But if she didn't tell him her name, maybe he would think worse of her?

_Or maybe_, she thought, _just maybe he likes you too?_

She sighed. "Anna," she mumbled. "Annalisa Wayne."

"Annalisa?" His eyebrows rose and she held her breath, waiting for him to laugh in her face. "That's an interesting name."

She let out her breath and smiled back at him. "Interesting good?"

Jack grinned. "Interesting great," he replied. Anna couldn't help but grin back and giggle softly. "So how come I didn't see you early this morning?"

Anna looked confused, "You were here earlier?"

"I've been here," he glanced at his watch then looked back at her, "75 minutes."

Anna snorted and decided to test him. "You drink hot chocolate that slowly?"

"It's the marshmallows," he smirked. "You have to savour them. They only give you four!"

"_Four_!" Anna mouthed, pretending to be shocked at this information. The two laughed at her reaction and only once they settled down, Jack decided to answer quietly. He watched his thumbs play with each other instead of looking up to see Anna's reaction.

"I was, uh, waiting to see if you'd turn up," he confessed. "I hoped you would."

Anna couldn't stop the butterflies that rattled about in her stomach. He didn't know her, or think that she was some spoiled billionaire's daughter, but he wanted to see her. _Her!_

"What you did yesterday for that girl…It was real sweet," he carried on, suddenly looking up to face her. "Most people would stuff the money back in their pockets. Hell, most people would barely apologise then leave as fast as they could." Jack's eyes sparkled as they held Anna's pale blue one's, refusing to let go of her gaze. "Why did you?"

Anna bit her lip and shrugged her shoulder's lightly. "It was my fault, and when you didn't want the money, I thought the girl deserved a pick-me-up after what that asshole put her through. It wasn't any kinder than what you did for her."

Referring to Jack telling the man to back off, Anna smiled as she watched Jack cringe as he recalled what he said.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly the greatest public speaker you'll meet," he chuckled, "but someone needed to say it."

She nodded in agreement. Anna refrained from jerking when she felt Jack's foot suddenly touch hers under the table. The butterflies were going crazy now and her palms had started to get all clammy. She noticed the twinkle in Jack's eyes, as if her touch had gotten him all nervous too.

"Do you often give money to random strangers, Anna?" His voice was full of humour as he playfully mocked her.

"Only the strangers that get hot drinks spilt on or get shouted at in public," she hit back. Would it matter if he knew just how rich she was? Would he suddenly become incredibly interested in her, just for the money? He didn't seem like that type of guy.

"Well then, maybe I should save some more damsels in distress and I could make a fortune!" Jack winked at Anna and finished off his drink. "So where were you off to before I made you sit down with a complete stranger?"

"You didn't _make_ me," Anna half whispered and she saw the flash of a smile on Jack's face, and she thought he never looked so handsome before now. "And I was going to see my cousin, actually. We have some…business to discuss."

"You work with your cousin?"

"Not really," Anna laughed, thinking about joining Bruce dressed as a bat and flying around Gotham, sending criminals over to Jim Gordon then seeing them in jail in her usual clothes the next morning.

_If only,_ she thought.

"My cousin runs a huge enterprise, and sometimes I help him with a few things here and there. And sometimes he advises me on my job too."

"Which is?"

"I'm a detective, and get called into GCPD when I'm needed."

"Wow," he chuckled, running his hand through his wavy hair. Oh, how Anna wanted to run her fingers through it now. "Should I be intimidated right now?"

"Yes," Anna quickly replied, causing Jack to laugh even more so. "What about you? Do you work?"

His smile faltered slightly. "I did. I, uh, used to help my dad back in Detroit and had a few odd jobs here and there. But I didn't really get on well with him, so when my grandmother died, she left me a house on the outskirts of Gotham."

"You fancied a change?" Anna could understand that. Taking five years away from her home did her a whole world of good.

Jack nodded, clasping his hands together and leaning his chin on them. He was a mixture of hot and cute in that position, is sent Anna's head in a spin. "My dad's the only family I have left, but in all honesty I don't consider the man family anymore." Jack eyed Anna for her reaction. But she only smiled and nodded. "I'd rather start a new life for myself. Here, in the city. Meet new people, make new friends. Maybe," his eyes regained that spark of life, "Maybe one day start a new family of my own."

Anna blushed at the thought of wanting to be there to see it. Jack noticed her cheeks grow red, but he was glad to see it. He was glad to be here in Gotham. He was glad they had met.

Jack couldn't help but feel disappointed when Anna looked at the time and sighed. This random but amazing time they had together was about to end and it tugged on Anna's heart. She really wished she didn't have to leave.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I have to meet my cousin before he heads off to work." Anna bit her lip and admitted, "I wish I didn't have to leave but-"

"Can I see you again, Anna?"

That surprised the both of them. Anna was a mixture of excitement and anxiety at his question, unsure if he meant as friends or if he wanted to get to know her better. Jack was surprised because he didn't want to throw the question out there like that, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see Anna again, and as soon as possible. He felt this pull towards her and didn't want this to just be a morning coffee type of friendship. In his heart, he couldn't deny he wanted more from this woman. She was very beautiful, and she brightened up his gloomy mornings two times in a row. He would love to make it two mornings and a night out together.

"I, uh-" she tripped over her words, hoping he wasn't about to change his mind. She took a deep breath and answered, "I would like that. Very much."

Jack felt a wave of relief and happiness at her answer. "Do you have a pen?" he asked, and after a moment of diving into her purse and scrambling to find one, she brought out one and handed it to him. But he put up his hands to stop her. She frowned in confusion, but when Jack rolled up his sleeve and offered it to her, she understood.

"Are you serious?"

He grinned, showing off his dimples. "I want it in big letters, across my arms so I can show it off." He winked and Anna rolled her eyes, holding back a giggle. Her fingers wrapped around his arm and she relished in the touch of his skin, purposely writing down her number as slowly as she could in a way that seemed natural. She wanted the touch of their skin to linger, and Jack had to admit, so did he. When she was finished, she took her fingers away and stuffed the pen back in her purse. She stood from her chair and bit her lips when she noticed Jack following her. He opened the door for her and she passed through, thanking the Starbucks staff and thanking Jack.

"So you think you can promise not to spill any more hot drinks over me when we go out?"

Anna laughed, crossing the street. "I think I can cope."

"Good," he nodded, trying to keep a serious face. "There's only so much scolding hot water and free cash a man can take."

"Is there?"

He nudged her with his arm playfully. "Well, maybe for you I can make an exception." Anna and Jack arrived at her car, and she watched Jack's chocolate orbs widen at the sight of her beautiful car. "This is yours?"

"Yep," she answered, somewhat nervously.

"She's a beauty."

"Thank you," Anna replied and unlocked the door. "So I guess I'll speak to you soon."

"Soon," Jack agreed whilst Anna opened the car door. "So long as I can trust I didn't get fake-numbered."

"Ah," Anna said in fake seriousness and sat down in the driver's seat, ready to close the door. "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

Jack licked his lips and helped Annalisa to shut her door. The engine revved like a wild animal and soon Anna was speeding down the street, on the way towards Bruce's apartment. She tried desperately not to glance at the mirror to watch Jack get smaller and smaller. She failed.

It took but a few minutes to arrive at Bruce's penthouse. She parked outside and nodded at all the familiar faces in the lobby. When the elevator doors opened, she felt a weight lifted from her shoulder's as Anna stepped into the familiar space. The penthouse was modern, polished and pristine.

Hearing the ding of the elevator, a familiar face stepped out of a room. A large grin spread upon the butler's face as he welcomed Anna inside with open arms.

"Miss Wayne, what a lovely surprise!" Alfred approached her and brought her in for a friendly hug. His English voice did wonders for her nerves that had yet to leave after seeing Jack again. Soon they were wiped away and she breathed in the scent that had once been one of her homes. Alfred Pennyworth was a great friend of the Wayne families and was well known to have raised Bruce up after his parents had been murdered. He was a father figure to both Anna and Bruce and Alfred too thought of Annalisa as his daughter of sorts.

Once Alfred released Anna, he patted her upper arms and spoke with the fondness her always held when speaking to the young miss.

"I do hope you've returned to stay with us for a bit longer."

"Alfred, I slept here last week." Anna giggled at the older man. "Surely Bruce hasn't exhausted you already."

"Exhausted? Never," he replied. Alfred was practically a machine; he was non-stop, always helping Bruce, always cooking and cleaning and running Bruce around town. It was more often than not that he'd offer to drive Anna around too. "But Master Wayne might drive me around the bend if he rejects another breakfast one more time."

Anna rolled her eyes in good humour, although she was secretly grateful she had eaten. Otherwise she may have been at the end of Alfred's wrath instead of Bruce.

"You know Bruce. You tell him one thing and he'll do the exact opposite." The two laughed. "He's like a child!"

"Who's like a child?" A voice came from behind them and Anna turned to see Bruce walking into the room, adjusting a cream tie. His gaze fell onto me and he grinned from ear to ear. "Anna!"

"Hey Bruce," she began to walk up to him and felt no surprise when he grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a hug. The two were practically brother and sister, and if it weren't for their complicated and busy lives, they'd be inseparable.

"You here for work related reasons or did you just miss your dear old Cuz," he chuckled, still adjusting his tie. Anna sighed and slapped his hands away playfully, happy to do his tie for him if it meant he wouldn't take years doing it.

"Just here to give you a heads up on the case."

Bruce's eyebrow raised and he looked over to Alfred then back to Anna. "Gordon caught who's doing it?"

Anna shook her head, watching her fingers as she fiddled with the expensive tie. "No, no evidence has been given yet. But they're bringing in more and more victims every day," Anna said sadly. "You've seen them Bruce; they're stone cold with fear. I doubt we'll be getting any help from them any time soon."

Bruce nodded in agreement and thanked Anna when she had patted his chest to indicate the tie was done. She picked up his coat and helped him slide his arms through the sleeves. Bruce looked as handsome as ever, with his hair slicked back and his expensive work suit causing him to look the exact opposite of frumpy.

"Any changes in how the drugs being administrated?"

"Not that we know of," Anna shrugged. "So far its injection and pills, and we've yet to find a single syringe. Any remains of the drug they're using might help to create an anti-dote for whatever this fucker's putting into its victims' body."

Bruce touched her shoulder fondly. "We'll get him, Anna. With you and Jim covering this guy's act, he's bound to slip up. We'll have him then." Anna nodded but couldn't entirely agree. This case had been going on for months and the criminal had yet to make a mistake. But the earliest victims were so close to recovering that finally, information might be attained and the three of them could finally throw the scum in jail.

Bruce loved his cousin dearly. She had his heart and wanted so much to help make Gotham a safer place to live in. He always worried about her, and sometimes his worry for her clouded his decisions in letting her help. But she was as stubborn as he and would not take no for an answer. Anna was fiery and driven and had a good heart, just like her father. Bruce had been very fond of his Uncle Daniel and he remembered Annalisa from when she was just a young girl. With only a few years difference between the two, and such close personalities, the two were always destined to become each other's family.

"Miss Wayne," Alfred interrupted the two, "I do hope you have eaten this morning. I'd dread to think Jim Gordon was keeping you from your meals."

Anna flashed him a grin. "Don't worry, Alfred, breakfast has been checked off my list."

"Hmph," Alfred eyed her suspiciously but with a good heart, "Good because I won't have you skipping meals on my watch."

Anna saluted the man, "Yes, sir."

Alfred chuckled and shook his head whilst sorting out the coffee. Anna nudged Bruce's stomach with her elbow and stage whispered, "That goes for you too, Batman."

Playfully, Bruce shoved her shoulder so she stumbled to the side, and he moved his fingers to tell her to 'bring it on' when he saw that glint in her eye she used to get before the two would wrestle. Anna punched Bruce's shoulder, knowing it wouldn't hurt him one bit, but just for that, Bruce caught her in a head lock and began to mess up her hair. Anna squealed with laughter as she tried to jerk free, but Bruce held on tightly.

"Who's the better cousin?"

"Me!"

Bruce messed up Anna's hair further so it was just a ball of tangled chocolate locks. She attempted to elbow Bruce's ribs but he jumped out of the way before she could get in a decent hit.

"Who's the better cousin? Come on, Anna, surrender already."

"Never!" Anna called, and unexpectantly bit down onto Bruce's arm, making sure she left a good amount of saliva there too. Bruce yelled in disgust and after he let his cousin loose, he chased after her, trying to wipe her dribble onto her. Anna was full of giggles and so was Bruce. Alfred watched on as if the two were mere children in school. After one shriek hit his ear, he called to the two of them.

"If you two children and quite done playing, I believe Master Wayne has a meeting to attend to in fifteen minutes!"

Bruce breathed heavily with the wildest smirk on his face. He mouthed 'I won' to Anna which only made her stick her tongue out at him before she stepped over to the kitchen. Alfred had prepared some buttered toast, a bowl full of chopped up fruit and a large coffee.

Bruce jogged over to the kitchen but went straight to his briefcase instead of his breakfast. "Don't wait up, you two. Anna, you're free to stay so long as you keep your evil fingers off my sushi, alright?"

Anna frowned, and turned to Alfred. He translated, "Master Bruce is off work tomorrow in order to try and get more information out of this case you two are on." Anna nodded in understanding. "The sushi is to be his lunch." Alfred looked away from Anna all of a sudden to order one leaving billionaire to stop in his tracks. "Master Wayne, you have barely eaten all week. I insist you eat _some_ breakfast before your meeting."

"No time, Alfred."

Anna called, "Bruce, if you don't get your butt back to this table right now, that sushi is mine!" Her voice was so innocent that Bruce couldn't help but growl at Anna's threat. He knew that tone of voice of hers always got what she wanted. He spun round and threw the case back on the sofa like a child and re-joined the two in the kitchen. Anna giggled at his slight pout. Sushi or no sushi, for once he would do as his told.

**-:- **

**TBC**

**Nice long chapter for you there! So what do we think of Jack and Annalisa? Please review, and make my day!**


	4. A First Date

**FireheadHuntress Facebook Page for character images and cover photos! . .944?ref=tn_tnmn **

**I do not own TDK or its own characters. Oh, the shame! Please review, favourite, follow and visit the above facebook page (also on my fanfiction author page) **

**-:-**

Bruce left after scoffing down his breakfast, leaving Alfred and Anna to clean up after him. They wiped the table down then Anna loaded the dishwasher, all the while chatting away with the elderly butler. Now her cousin had left for work, Anna was free to interrogate Alfred for information on how Bruce was coping lately.

"Well enough," Alfred replied from his stool at the table. "The usual late nights, scrapes and bruises, and skipping meals aren't enough to give him a break, so I'm afraid my telling him to do so doesn't work either."

Anna shook her head in disapproval. "Sometimes, Alfred, it seems that Bruce thinks he's superhuman. He doesn't realise he has limits, and sooner or later they're going to catch up with him."

Alfred agreed with the young woman. Annalisa was wise, like Bruce but at least she had the brains to know Bruce needed to take it easy once in a while. The two of them together will not watch that boy run himself into the ground. Not on their watch. "We're not the only ones who think that, Miss. Only last week Master Wayne told me how Miss Dawes went on to tell him to rest a while. If he won't listen to her, he certainly won't listen to us or Lucius Fox."

"Lucius Fox?"

"Bruce's trusted business manager and friend," Alfred informed me. My mouth opened in an 'O' shape.

"So it's public knowledge now that Bruce is Batman?"

Alfred chuckled at me. "Lucius can be trusted, Miss. You don't have to worry about Bruce."

"Well someone has to," Anna grumbled under her breath. Anna loved her cousin and was proud of what he did but she hated that he put himself into danger. And funnily enough, that was exactly how Bruce felt about Anna. Alfred was refrained from speaking when Anna's phone started to ring. She pulled it out from her pocket. "Excuse me, Alfred."

As Anna turned to take the call, Alfred left the room to give her some privacy without her knowing. A frown came when she didn't recognise the number, but yet she took the call without hesitation.

"Annalisa Wayne speaking," she spoke automatically, in case it happened to be someone from the GCPD.

"Well," Jack's familiar voice chuckled, "looks like you did give me the right number after all."

Anna gasped slightly, biting her lip. "When you said you'd call soon, I wasn't expecting an hour later." Anna blushed as she heard him laugh from the other side. Even when she wasn't physically present he got to her. Her cheeks grew rosy and she felt the need to sit down, just in case.

"So I'm guilty of being an impatient man. Sue me." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Patience is a virtue, Jack," Anna quipped. "Couldn't you have waited just a little longer?"

Jack coughed uncomfortably as he confessed, "I was too excited to ask you out. It's not every day someone like me hits it off with a girl like you."

"A girl like me?"

"You know: charming, beautiful, funny, kind; the list goes on." Anna cheeks flushed even more so as his compliments. "So what do you say to a spot of dinner?"

Even though she was desperate to say yes straight away, she didn't want to appear it. "When?"

"Tonight." Jack's voice was low and sultry without even trying. It was the type of voice that could cause a girl to faint, a voice that girls only dreamed of hearing it call their name. Did Jack have any faults? His initial shyness she could not count as one; Anna found it endearing and a good change from all the other jerks she'd met in Gotham. "The sooner I get to see you the better."

Jack was never this honest or upfront with a woman before. His usual shy attitude was the cause of never really dating before now. But Anna had brought something out of Jack. His confidence took over his mouth due to the desperation he felt when he thought about getting to know her. She was indeed a stunning woman. He'd seen her in casual clothes and a smarter outfit and neither could he prefer. Her figure was desirable and her personality seemed to match his in a way that made him all the more anxious to see her again.

"Sure," Anna said quietly. Looks like she was the shy one all of a sudden. "I'd really like that."

Jack let out a nervous breath. "Great. Edwardo's at seven?"

Anna knew the place well. "Perfect. I'll see you there."

After saying their goodbyes, Anna hung up the phone just as Alfred returned to the room. He couldn't help but wonder why the young lady was wriggling about with excitement on the sofa, dancing her hands about in celebration. He coughed politely and Anna's gaze fell on him, but he smile never left.

"Alfred. I didn't see you there."

Alfred stepped over to her. "Sorry to disturb you, Miss. It seems you have received some good news by the looks of it."

Anna grinned at her friend. "I have a date tonight."

"A date?" Alfred said happily. "Well, that's splendid, Miss Wayne. You do deserve some fun. Who's the lucky man?"

Her back fell against the seat and she sighed joyfully. "His name is Jack. We've met a couple of times when I've gone to fetch my morning caffeine dose. Oh Alfred, I'm so excited."

Alfred clapped his hands. "Well then, we've no time to waste. Now, I've known my fair share of women, Miss, and know just how long it takes for them to get ready. Is a quick shopping trip in order?"

Anna shook her hand and a thoughtful look fell over her face. "No, no. I can find an outfit for tonight."

"Perhaps there's something you could wear in the closet in the spare room? You still have a few items left from your occasional nights here."

She patted Alfred's hand affectionately and started towards to bedroom, with Alfred tagging along. It wasn't the first time he'd helped her choose and appropriate outfits for an evening out or a charity event, and he didn't mind giving her some advice at all. "What would I do without you, Alfred?"

Anna had begun to shift outfits from one side of the closet to another. Appropriate outfits were put to the right so she could make a final decision based on her friends help. Alfred watched patiently, giving his honest thoughts on the many she quickly showed him, one by one. Finally after fourty minutes of searching, the two of them together settled it down to two dresses. One was cute, short and skin coloured. It wasn't casual, but it was less formal that the mint green dress that showed quite a bit off skin off. And seeing as Anna wanted to impress Jack…

"I think I preferred this one," she declared, laying the skin coloured dress on the bed.

Alfred nodded in agreement, "Very pretty, Miss. Now, if you're not busy, I insist you stay for lunch and to relax before your big date and I'd be happy to drive you if you'd like."

"Oh no, I couldn't ruin your night like that, Alfred!"

"Nonsense, I'd like to."

Anna thanked him for his kind offer and went to hunt for a good pair of shoes to match. It was a good thing Bruce didn't mind his cousin living with him now and again. In fact, he quite liked the company. He left the guess bedroom untouched because the only person that ever stayed was Annalisa. And in all honesty, Anna was grateful to have a place to crash when she wasn't in her apartment. After living here and at the manor for years it felt more like home that the penthouse she lived in. When she was with Alfred and Bruce, she was with her family. So it was safe to say she would be more than happy to spend the day at Bruce's until she had to leave for her date.

For the rest of the day Anna and Alfred chatted and laughed until Alfred needed to get groceries for Bruce's dinner tonight; that wasif Bruce _would_ eat dinner tonight. While he was out, Anna snuggled under a blanket and decided to watch one of Bruce's movies on his large flat screen television. After a mental debate, she decided to watch The Hangover, in the mood to laugh rather than cry at some soppy romance and get all nervous for her date with Jack.

When the time finally came to change, Anna could no longer supress her nerves. Yes, she was excited but to tell the truth, this was her first date in years. A few years back, Annalisa had been out with many jerks that just wanted to get into the public eye through her, or those who just wanted to get into bed with her. Some even tried their luck by dating Anna to get into business with Bruce, but the Wayne cousins saw right through them all. But now, a date with Jack meant she could be Anna, not Annalisa Wayne the billionaire. He liked her for her and not all the other stuff. It wasn't about the money or the fame, it was just two people who liked each other and wanted to get to know each other. Who knew? Tonight could be the start of something amazing.

Already showered this morning, Anna went straight to doing her make-up and brushing out her hair to let it fall in its natural wave. She gave her eyes a smoky look to them and applied a light pink lipstick to her pouting mouth. Once she slid into her dress and put on the black heels she had found at the bottom of the closet, she was ready to go.

Alfred was preparing Bruce's meal for his late night dinner when Anna walked out of the spare room and into the living area to grab her clutch bag. He smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, Miss Wayne."

Anna sighed, "Thank you, Alfred, but I feel like a bundle of nerves."

"Here." Alfred walked over to the liquor cabinet to grab a glass that had a brown liquid inside. He poured her a small amount into a glass and passed it over. "This should do the trick." Anna sniffed it and grimaced at the strong smell. But she downed it anyway, shaking her head at the overpowering flavour. Alfred set the glass back down for her and asked, "We ready to go?"

She gathered herself before they set off for the car. Anna hadn't noticed that her chauffeur for the night had dressed in something more casual until he opened the back door for her then ran around to the driver's seat. The restaurant Jack had picked was only a ten minute walk from Anna's penthouse but the drive from Bruce's took almost fifteen minutes. Alfred kept the conversation light and continuous, knowing Annalisa wouldn't want to be left to her nerves. When they'd finally arrived outside Edwardo's, Gotham's streetlights illuminated the way and the lights from inside beckoned Anna to come in and eat.

"Good luck, Miss," Alfred said as she began to open the door.

"Thank you, Alfred," she shot him an anxious smile. "I'm sure I'll be walking home tonight, but I'll let you know how it goes."

She daintily stepped out of the car and started for the entrance. The restaurant was lit with long candlesticks and fairy lights, and authentic paintings and statues; truly romantic. Anna was greeted by a young waiter, but before he could speak, she heard Jack's voice. Her eyes moved to see him stand from a table, privately located in the corner of the restaurant, and he rushed over to her. Anna couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of him. Jack was wearing a smart shirt that was a very dark purple, accompanied by black trousers and smart shoes. His hair fell naturally and as he drew closer, Anna revelled in his aftershave. His grin widened as he took in her appearance. Her dress hugged her figure perfectly; brown locks fell over and beyond her shoulders and her eyes captivated his own. Cliché or not, Jack unconsciously took his dates hand in his, and brought it to his soft lips, his eyes still fixed on hers.

Once he gave her back her hand, Jack noticed the twinkle in Anna's eye and the heavy breathe she let go of. Jack gestured to their table at the back, "Shall we sit?"

Following Jack to the back, Anna had a short moment to herself to calm her nerves.

_Relax, Anna. You've done this before, you know,_ she thought to herself, but then realised she hadn't. At least, not with anyone she really liked. And she liked Jack; he was all she seemed to think about since their first meeting yesterday.

He brought her over and pulled out her chair like a real gentleman, than sat down himself. Not a word was able to be spoken as the waiter came over to take their drinks.

"No hot drinks, mind you," Jack said, trying to keep a straight face yet failed. Anna could not stop smiling either so instead she refused to give him the satisfaction of looking back at him. Jack ordered a glass of the red wine from the menu whereas Anna asked for an orange juice.

"You sure?" Jack frowned.

Anna nodded and finally looked at him.

"Orange juice, well aren't we adventuress?" He threw her a wink then passed the waiter their drinks menus. Jack couldn't help but find himself staring at Anna's face. She looked ravishing yet pretty all the same, and when the candle's light flickered over the shape of her face and brightened her light blue eyes, his breath caught in his throat slightly.

"So how was your day?" he asked with honest interest.

"Nothing special," Anna began, settling her arms on the table and leaning forward towards Jack. The intimate and cosy location of their table still had the two moving closer to hear each other, although Anna knew that wasn't the only explanation. "Watched a movie, helped my cousin out; basically waited for tonight."

That got Jack to smile wildly. The girl he liked had been doing nothing all day, waiting to go out on a date with him. He noticed how she blushed, not realising what she was saying until now. She looked around in embarrassment, anywhere but Jack's face. But he face snapped back to look at him when she felt the tips of his fingers gently touch her hand.

Jack leaned forward so their faces were close. "Would it help to know I was doing the exact thing, minus the cousin and the movie?"

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes at the two of them. "I'm sorry. This is my first date in a long time."

"Don't be sorry." Jack leaned back slightly to give Anna some space and took his hand away. Anna couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "It's been a while for me too."

Anna shifted in her seat when the waiter brought over their drinks and the two thanked him before he took their order. Jack ordered the Chicken Milanese with Pomodoro while Anna fancied the Tagliatelle Carbonara dish. Soon he was gone again, leaving Jack and Anna alone again. Anna decided to speak up.

"So I think it's safe to say you know more about me that I do about you," Anna started.

Jack chuckled, "How so?"

"Well for starters, you know my last name whereas I don't know yours."

"Napier," Jack clasped his hands together and leaned closer. "Jack Napier."

Anna bit her lip, "Not enough."

"Ok, Miss Wayne," Jack winked at her. "I'm twenty-five years old. I was born and raised in Brooklyn. My mother died when I was young. I don't really remember her very well," a flash of sadness and, it seemed like anger, swept over his face but was gone in a second, "but my dad I do. We never got on and after we moved to Detroit he had me working for him in his shop, unpaid, every day. We fought all the time and when my grandmother died, she left me some money and her house here in Gotham." His eyes looked up in a quizzical look. "Oh, and I'm a Gemini and my favourite colour is purple."

Anna laughed at abrupt ending of his little information overload.

Jack's grin stretched all the way to his eyes and they gleamed mischievously. "That do you?" he mocked her. Anna slapped his hand playfully, but what she didn't expect was for Jack, quick as a flash, to grab her hand as their skin touched, holding onto her hand with freeing it. Anna stared at their joined hands, watching as Jack's thumb caressed her knuckles, and the only thought that rang in her mind was about how right this felt. Every time their skin touched it sent tingles up and down her skin and a shot of electric up her spine. And when Jack moved away, her skin burned from where his touch had been.

"So Anna," How Jack's voice got even lower and sexier, Anna did not know. "Do you enjoy your job?"

Her head moved up and down. "I do mostly, but at times I feel so useless." Jack looked concerned at this. "At the moment we're working on a case where the victim's minds are being toyed with. They have no control over their lives at the moment, and we have no answer as to how to help them. There's no evidence so we can't track this madman down." Anna sighed heavily. "I love my job because I can help people, and to keep them safe. But with this case…I may as well be the one doing it to them."

"Don't say that," Jack soothed. "You're trying your best to help the people of this city with nothing to go by. I'd say you're a pretty strong woman." Jack smiled to himself, his eyes flickering to their hands then back to Anna's face. "There are people in this city with no respect for human life or decency. Then there're people like you who give their lives to try and stop them from hurting anyone else. You're the good guy here, Anna."

"I don't feel good," she grumbled back but gave a forced smile.

"But you are. To me, you're amazing." He smiled shyly at his date when her eyes widened at his compliment. "You can't let the scum in Gotham get you down. So long as you're always smiling, then no one can destroy you."

Anna thought about his comments. Jack Napier was one of those positive people that always took the bad in life and turned it into something good. Jack had been through a lot in his life. The death of his mother, his pitiful father and his effort to overcome his own demons took its toll, but he refused to let them ruin him. Jack had promised himself when he came to Gotham City that he'd let himself be happy for once. He'd create a new life; one where his father would never bring out his inner fury. One where the prospect of having a real family wasn't impossible and being happy every day in his life would be the norm. And now, he hoped to God it would include Anna.

At that moment their food was brought over, causing their hands to detach. As the sight of Anna's creamy pasta she grinned.

"Ah, _that_ put a smile on your face!" Jack celebrated, winking at her before he dug into his own dinner. The two laughed and spoke throughout their meals and got on like a house on fire. Jack had been right. Anna was desperate to enjoy her life and refused to let the case bring her down. She'd help those people, she knew she would, and sooner or later this madman will be caught and he'd have to answer to her.

The two finished their dinners, and when the waiter offered dessert to the couple, Jack had insisted that she should have one. Anna was secretly pleased as she had noticed a few desserts dotted around the restaurant and each one looked mouth-watering. Jack chose the ice cream and hazelnut bombe while Anna could not resist the milk and white chocolate cheesecake. It didn't take long at all for their desserts to come, and their spoons were in their mouths before you could say Batman.

"I spoke to that girl you gave the money to this morning," Jack said out of the blue, gesturing towards her with his spoon. "She said she recognised you."

Anna unintentionally froze at his comment. She didn't know what to say so went with, "Oh?"

"Yeah," Jack smirked. "And not from Starbucks either. She said you used to be in the papers all the time." He waited for her to speak but when she didn't, he added, "Why's that?"

"Um…" She was stumped. Should she tell him? Based on tonight she assumed she could trust him not to change his mind about her, but this was just a first date. But she had to tell him sooner or later, the latter being he'd probably find out by himself anyway. What did she have to lose? "It's because I'm a Wayne."

Jack seemed genuinely confused. "Come again?"

She sighed, "Wayne Enterprises is a pretty big business in this city. And the Wayne Foundation funds scientific research and helps to provide facilities and training." Anna watched for Jack's reaction. "That's what my cousin does. Bruce Wayne is the chairman and owner of Wayne Enterprises after his parents passed away. Being a Wayne gets me quite a bit of unwanted publicity. Both our parents inherited money but Bruce has the business, just how I like it. But time to time I offer some advice and keep him focused." _That wasn't the only job I helped Bruce with_, I thought, _but I'd keep the Batman part to myself._

"Well that's…" Jack shrugged, "cool."

"Cool?" I repeated.

"Yeah I guess so," Jack answered. "To be honest I'm far more interested in you than your cousin. But what I don't understand is why you weren't keen on telling me."

Anna was astounded. "Well, uh. I just-" Anna stuttered, tripping over her words. "I guess I just didn't know how you'd react? A lot of people I meet get intimidated or obsessed with the money part, and I'd hate to think I'd be repeating history."

Jack felt a smile creep over his lips, his eyebrows raised in surprise and humour. "You thought I'd feel differently about you?"

"Well…Yeah."

"Oh, Anna," Jack chuckled and dug his spoon into his dessert and lifted it to his lips. "I don't scare so easily." He popped the dessert into his mouth and waggled his eyebrows at her, hoping she'd relax. It was the truth; Jack had never particularly cared about money. His pleasures in life were simpler; happiness and laughter could get him through anything, and so money wasn't such a huge concern.

Anna felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He didn't care. _He didn't care!_

She suppressed a moan when she ate the final piece of her chocolate cheesecake. Jack's eyes spotted a small smudge of chocolate at the corner of her mouth. He would normally tell a girl about it, but instead, Jack moved his hand close to her face. Anna watched him carefully as he did so and when she didn't move away, he swiped the chocolate from her mouth clean with his finger. Without hesitation, he licked the chocolate from his finger and grinned at Anna's shocked expression. Anna should have felt angry or creeped out by this sudden act, but oddly enough she was weirdly turned on. Jack's mouth looked so delectable and soft, she couldn't care less.

"You ready to go?" He asked after a moment and Anna nodded. She wiped any remains of the cheesecake away with her napkin, but it looked like Jack had gotten all of it. She licked her lips as her mind replayed that moment. She knew her attraction to Jack Napier had come on quickly and she'd only met him yesterday, but right now, she hadn't felt this happy and excited in a long time. Jack had finished paying and after his protests to Anna paying her way, the two left the warmth of Edwardo's and stepped into the cold bite of night.

The streets looked magical with the streetlights glowing and the pavements were fairly empty. Jack stood close to Annalisa in hopes she wasn't too cold.

"So where do you live?" Jack asked innocently. When Anna told him where and how far, Jack insisted he'd walk her home. The two of them made their way to Anna's penthouse, under the glow of the moonlight, the sweet smell of Jack's aftershave and Anna's perfume filling their nostrils. They chatted and laughed together, happy to be in each other's company. Jack had wished that he'd brought a jacket or coat so he could wrap it around Anna now. But as he saw her skin prickle with goose bumps and she began to shiver ever so slightly, Jack snaked his hand round her shoulders and brought her close. Anna's heart skipped a beat and she unintentionally held her breath. She wished this moment would last forever.

Eventually they got to their destination and Anna paused outside the door. She didn't want to walk inside, stand in the elevator on her own and crawl into bed and start a fresh day. She wanted to talk more with Jack, hear him crack some more jokes just as he wanted to hear her laugh all night long. But the night was over and it had been perfect.

"Well, this is me."

Jack had removed his arm from her shoulder only to let his hand travel down her arm. His fingers hesitantly touched Anna's, not quite holding her hand but brushed a played with her fingers instead.

"I had a great night," Anna continued. Jack was listening but his mind was somewhere else. His eyes refused to move away from her angelic face and his smile remained on his lips. He had had the best night with Anna, and he couldn't wait to do it again. But most importantly, he could look at her mouth any longer without finding out what it felt like first-hand.

Jack bent down to meet Anna's lips. She hadn't seen it coming yet it felt amazing all the same. Jack was soft, dragging her bottom lip into his mouth and caressing her mouth with his. Oh, how soft those pink lips were! Their taste was addictive and soon he found his hand caressing her cheek and brushing back her long chocolate hair. His tongue begged entry into her sweet mouth and Anna was only too happy to grant it. Their kiss became more passionate, their tongues battling for dominance and their breaths mixing into a sweet aroma.

Jack pulled back for just a second and he flashed Anna a smile when he could hear her heavy breaths taking in some much needed oxygen. With his fingertips, he stroked her bottom lip, moving across her cheek then to a stray piece of hair that he tucked behind her left ear. Slowly, he came down for a more cautious kiss, leaning his forehead against hers.

As Anna spoke, he lips brushed his. "Wow," she commented.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Wow's pretty close." Anna's eyes remained closed until after a minute of standing there, their bodies so close the cold air was no longer noticeable, Jack moved his head away so he was able to look into her eyes. "When can I see you again?"

Anna grinned confidently. "Tomorrow. Let's make it tomorrow."

Jack grinned back and chuckled. "Careful. You might appear as desperate to see me as I am for you."

His words sent a bolt of electric up Anna's spine. "I am," she whispered truthfully. Jack couldn't believe how lucky he felt.

"I'll call you," Jack told her, stepping back yet still holding her hand with the tips of his fingers.

"Soon?" Anna repeated the word she spoke to him just this morning before leaving for Bruce's. Jack's touch left hers, leaving her cold and lonely, but the final smirk he sent her way and the mischievous glint in his eye would keep her happy until tomorrow. Until she saw him again.

"Soon."

**-:-**

**TBC**

**So how was their first date? Do we think Jack is a completley different man to his future as the Joker, or has the Joker simply always been a part of Jack Napier, even now? Please review and let me know your thoughts. Cover photos are on my facebook page, link at top of page and on author page. Please add friend and visit!**


	5. Waking Up Like This

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you brighten up my day! ElektraMackenzie, Rorschach in Blue Jeans, foreverellen and especially ClownQween'69, thank you for your lovely comments and spurring me on! Feel free to add me on Facebook on FireheadHuntress Page that you can find on my authors page.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I wish I owned Joker and the Batman films, but sadly, I do not *cry*...**

**-:-**

Anna woke up, stretching in the silk sheets and rolling over to find an empty space next to her. She smirked to herself. This was usually how her mornings began whenever she crashed round Jack's house. She'd later find him in the swimming pool, doing a few laps to wake up. It was how Jack liked to keep fit, and seeing as his grandmother's house she'd left him came with a beautiful pool, surrounded by statues and Greek columns that held up the ceiling to Jack's bedroom, he'd started to use it every morning.

It had only been two months since their first date, and things had moved quickly. Jack and Anna had first found themselves wanting to spend every day together. They dated for a while until they fell into this relaxed relationship together that felt natural. The two were totally devoted to each other. After just a week, Jack had realised how much he adored Annalisa. And she him. The two would meet up, grab a bite to eat or go to the movies. When Anna wasn't at work, she was with Jack. When she was at work, Jack was all she could think about.

The two were like two teenagers who found someone they loved for the first time. They hadn't admitted the 'L' work yet but they both knew it. They both just happened to be waiting for the perfect time.

Anna got out of bed, throwing on her pyjama top so she wouldn't be prancing about the house in just her underwear. After cleaning her teeth, she went downstairs and started towards the doors that led to the swimming pool.

Anna still spent plenty of time with her cousin, but she hadn't slept there much at all since she'd met Jack. Bruce knew of Anna's relationship with some guy but had yet to meet him. Anna wouldn't admit it, but she was scared Bruce may say something to push Jack away. Don't get her wrong, Jack was protective, strong and stubborn at times and wasn't likely to walk away. But Bruce had a way of intimidating people, and she knew her cousin didn't approve of Jack being unemployed.

He'd searched Gotham for a job but hadn't come up with anything decent. He wanted to be able to support Anna for the hopeful future, but she refused to let him take any job he'd find tedious, demeaning or generally one that would suck the life out of him. Just as he refused to take any job Anna offered him that would be working for Bruce Wayne. He hadn't met the guy, and he was sure he was a nice man but Jack needed to do this himself.

Anna approached the doors and watched her boyfriend – and God it was weird to say she had one – swim length after length. The two were waiting to get intimate, although they were both desperate for each other even after the first month had passed. Anna was lucky enough to see Jack's body in the pool and when he slept in some sweats, but seeing his toned chest and strong muscles power through the water, it sent her imagination to run wild. Jack was no different; he watched Anna in the mornings when he was lucky enough to have her sleep at his house as she dressed for the day or undressed for the night. Her legs were long and smooth, and her figure curvy yet slim. God, did he want to touch her body, to make her his. But he wasn't about to ruin what they had.

Half way down a length, Jack noticed that Anna was watching him with a smile on her lips. He swam to the side and lifted himself out of the pool, only to grin as he watched her eyes wander over his dripping wet body. He took her hand and pulled her to him for a soft kiss.

She squealed against his wet body and tried to pull away, laughing as his arms only circled her and gripped her to his body. Finally she gave in, reaching up to peck his lips. "Good morning."

"It most certainly is," Jack smirked, touching her soft cheek and bending down for another sweet touch to the lips. "How'd you sleep?" he murmured, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

Anna half laughed, half sighed, "Like a baby."

"Well, I didn't," Jack carried on their running joke, knowing how much it would wind her up. "Your snoring kept me up all night."

Anna protested, slapping his chest. "I do not snore, Jack!"

Jack ignored her, stroking his fingertips down her naked arm. "It was like having an electric saw in the room." He licked his lips. "Didn't get a single hour's sleep."

Jack watched with an amused look when Anna shoved him off her playfully, and when he bent to kiss her, she ducked out of the way. She spun round him and walked backwards along the side of the pool.

"Watch it, Jack," she bit her lip, quoting his words when they'd first met, "It's not every day a guy like you finds a girl like me, remember?"

Jack faked a frown. "Are you threatening me, Miss Wayne?"

"That I am, Sir. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Jack stood there for a moment before he bolted towards her, chasing her around the pool as she screamed and shrieked. It didn't take him long to catch up with her and he didn't struggle to pick her up bridle style, and with a final yell coming from her lips, he jumped them both into the deep side of the pool. The water wasn't cold, yet the change of temperature rattled Anna's body, making her shiver as Jack still held her close, completely shrouded under water.

Jack finally let her go but stayed under. He opened his eyes and saw that hers were open too, watching him. Little bubbles floated from her addictive lips and her untied locks waved about freely. He reached out his hand and stroked his thumb against her bottom lip, swimming slightly so his face was close to hers. Jack tried to touch their mouths, but Anna was already swimming to the top. Her head broke through and she gasped slightly, taking in the air she needed. When Jack too came up for air, she splashed his face, thus causing a war between the two. After a moment, Jack surrendered, raising his hands above his shoulders.

"Ok, ok, you win!"

Anna stuck her tongue out like a child but still swam close to him. The two had travelled to the shallow depths so Jack's feet were able to touch the floor, the water reaching his shoulders. His hands came to her hips to pull her against his chest. He held back a groan when her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms circled his neck. Anna never felt more at peace than when she had these perfect moments with Jack. Their foreheads rested against each other and their eyes were closed, completely comfortable and happy to be in each other's arms.

"Do you have to go into work today?" Jack pleaded in a whisper. He hated it when she left him, to go to work or visit her cousin. It was as if a part of him left with her and he never felt quite complete until Anna was back with him. Sometimes he had to get out of the house and occupy himself, otherwise he'd drive himself crazy. Jack had always been a very independent man until he met Anna, and since they'd met, she had become his everything. And although he loved it, he couldn't say he wasn't partly scared of this dramatic change in his life. But he was happy, so he ignored the part of him that nagged him to think. To think what he would do if she were ever to leave him.

Anna sighed, "You know I do, Jack. We are so close to getting Miss Roberts to speak to us, and if she speaks, we can finally catch the bastard that's doing this."

Miss Roberts was one of the first victims of Anna's latest case. She was better now, and the effects of most the patients were running off. But what Gordon and Anna hadn't expected were how scared the patients were even after the drug was out of their system. They were paranoid and scared to speak about the culprit that had done this to them, in fear that he might come back to shut up his victims for good. All Anna and Gordon could do was hope their reassurance of protection would be enough to get them to talk.

Jack nodded in understanding. He was proud of the work Anna was doing, but he couldn't help feeling scared for her too.

The strain this case had put on her was something else. Whenever a new patient with equal symptoms was admitted into Gotham General, Anna complained that it felt like they were taking one step back from finding this criminal. At the GCPD, Annalisa was hell bent on finding and stopping this criminal, but at home she was frustrated and angry with herself, and the case, for not getting anywhere. Jack often tried to soothe her, and most of the time it worked. But there were times when he was no help. Like when Anna was inconsolable after a day at work, where one of the younger patients had hurt himself as he hallucinated thousands of tiny insects were seeping through and crawling out of his skin. The boy had used his fingernails and medical equipment to scratch the imagined insects off of him. Before a nurse had found him, the wounds he had left all over his skin were horrific.

That night, Anna had come to his house in tears, sobbing how she was to blame for not finding this criminal already. She ignored Jack's orders to stop blaming herself, as she also ignored his soothing words until Jack had held her head in her hands, refusing to let go of her. He told her how painful it was to see her like this. When Anna truly saw the look of pain and helplessness in Jack's eyes, she took to silently sobbing in his arms instead, and fell asleep curled up against his chest.

At the reminder of that night, Jack hugged Anna even closer to his body and just enjoyed the sound of her breathing next to his ear.

"I know. Though I wish we could just stay like this all day," he told her honestly. At these words, Anna couldn't keep the smile from appearing on her lips. She felt the same. She pulled her face away from where it nestled between his shoulder and neck so she could see his face again. His dripping wet hair clung to his skin, and his brown eyes searched hers. Anna let her fingertips slide through his dripping curls, holding onto him tightly as she moved to kiss him. Jack did not wait to passionately return her innocent kiss, invading her mouth with his tongue and bringing her to moan against his lips. Anna's legs gripped tightly around Jack's waist, and he could not resist his hands from stroking her back, falling down to hold and squeeze her ass. Another moan ripped from her throat, into his, and Jack grinned at the sound. Anna pulled on his hair to bring his head back, exposing his neck to her vicious mouth. She licked the skin before she bit and sucked at it, drawing heavy breaths from his mouth. He squeezed her cheeks again, spurring her on to suck his neck, and then lick the sore mark she had created.

With quick breaths, Anna kissed her way up his neck, over his jaw, and to the corner of his lips, deliberately avoiding his mouth in order to tease him. When he tried to reach, she moved her rosy lips away, only allowing the kiss to happen when she decided. A growl from Jack erupted, obviously turned on by her dominant mind games.

Jack pulled her up his body even further so she was looking down at him ever so slightly. He could not believe his luck when he had found this angel only two months ago.

She drew close to brush his lips, playing with his and letting her sweet breath linger on his face as he tried to reach up. Jack's dark eyes burned her with his gaze as they looked at each other with desire and adoration. With a whisper, and short breaths, Anna whispered.

"You are mine," she told him, touching her lips to his fluttering eyelids. She trailed butterfly kissed over his now hidden eyes, along his nose and over his jaw. He opened his eyes to watch her, never feeling such a powerful and over whelming emotion before his time spent with Anna. Here and now, they showed each other just by speaking and kissing, knowing that they were each other's everything.

"Always," Jack confirmed, taking one hand away from her cheek to pull her face down, pressing her lips to his.

An hour later, Anna was dressed and ready for work, leaving Jack and his house behind. She drove the Vanquish to the city's police department and rushed to meet Jim Gordon before they left together for Gotham's General Hospital.

Officers greeted her and asked how she was and finally she reached Jim Gordon's office. She knocked twice then walked inside. Jim was a good friend of Anna's and was the perfect partner to work with. Jim likewise enjoyed working with Anna; she was upbeat, confident and was very good at her job.

"Morning, Anna."

Anna smiled at him and picked up his notes from his desk, scanning them for any improvements concerning the case. Nothing sprang out at her. "Still no clue as to who's doing this, Jim?"

"Not yet," he sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looked up from his desk. "You ready to head down?" Anna hadn't been looking forward to speaking to Miss Roberts, but it was the only lead they had so far. Perhaps she recognised his face? Or knew his name, or had a clue as to where they were held when the victims were taken. Whether she knew anything or not, they had to go visit the hospital.

The two travelled down in a squad car down to Gotham General. The police were working hard with Doctor Markus and he was there to greet them as they walked in.

"Lieutenant Gordon, Detective Wayne," Doctor Markus nodded and gestured for the two to follow him.

"Any changes?" Jim asked.

"Not yet, but we're working on making Miss Roberts as comfortable as possible for when you ask her your questions." They turned left down a hallway and stepped into the elevator, Doctor Markus pressing the 3rd floor button where all the patients from the case were being kept. Those that were unstable and still suffering from the effects were kept in individual private rooms for their own safety.

"How many more patients were admitted?" Anna asked.

"Since Monday," the doctor started, "just three."

Out of the elevator, the three of them stepped into a room where a single bed held a young woman of twenty-three, Miss Roberts, and as they approached with caution, she physically drew herself closer into the sheets.

"Miss Roberts," Doctor Markus said kindly, "this here's Lieutenant Gordon and Detective Wayne. They would like to ask you a few questions, if you're feeling up to it today."

The young woman had light blonde hair cut close to her cheekbones, and her skin was pale. She looked unhealthy after the many times she had refused to eat when feeling the effects of the fear drugs, frightened that even the hospital staff were going to hurt her.

Anna was the first to step forward slowly and sat on the seat by Miss Robert's bedside.

"Miss Roberts? My name is Anna. I'm here to help you."

Miss Roberts eyed Annalisa with caution. She didn't trust any of the staff here besides Doctor Markus, who made the dark shadows creep away when she was ill. The other faces in the hospital were covered in black tar-like liquid and ghostly moans came from their mouths whenever they tried to speak to her. But she was getting better, and Doctor Markus had stayed by her side since she had been admitted. Now there were no shadows, no frightening faces or deathly screams coming from their mouths. But she still didn't trust the staff here.

"H-how?"

"Well," Anna smiled warmly, "I was hoping you could tell me anything you remembered from the night you were taken. Anything at all could help us stop what happened to you from happening to anyone else."

"Um…" Miss Roberts looked at her hands nervous as they scratched at her skin. "I had been on my way home from my boyfriend's house when they took me. I don't remember seeing anyone, only something sharp hitting my neck. And I just blacked out…Next thing I knew I was being dragged out of this white van-"

"What was the van, Miss Roberts?" Jim quickly interjected.

"I, um, I don't remember. I'm sorry," she said shamefully. "Just that it was white. You must understand, I'd just woken up and I was weak, my vision was blurry-"

"Settle down, Miss Roberts. You have nothing to worry about," Anna reassured her, smiling kindly. "Do you remember where they took you?"

"Uh…" She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to help out as much as she could. "A warehouse, I think. Big thing, dark…And the man took me into a small room, and the door had a lock on it. He tied me to a chair."

"The man, Miss Roberts," Jim said anxiously. "Do you remember his face?"

Her face went blank and she stared forward. "He didn't have one."

Jim and Anna stayed silent for a moment until she said, "How do you mean?"

"He wore a mask," she said, her voice was shaking slightly. "It was this netted bag with holes, like a scarecrow's mask. He kept it on all the time I was there, and after he injected me with something, he knocked me out. I couldn't have been there long. But they left me in the street where they had picked me up. And that's when I started...to see…things." Miss Roberts could remember the shadows crawling over to her, running after her when she tried to get away. The young woman started to tremble, and Anna couldn't help but reach out and touch her hand. The young woman felt comforted by the detective and soon she stopped shaking.

"Thank you, Miss Roberts." Jim smiled genuinely at her. "We'll leave you to rest now."

With a final smile, Anna stood with Jim and walked out of the room, closely followed by Doctor Markus.

"Well, we can start by looking into all the abandoned Warehouses in Gotham and will follow to the outskirts and beyond borders if we come up with nothing," Jim said to the doctor then turned to Annalisa. "Anna, if we meet later tonight we can inform the _team _and look into anything that can lead to this scarecrow mask, she mentioned. Maybe something at Arkham Asylum?" When Jim meant team, I suspected tonight the two of us would be on the roof, waiting for Batman to come so we could give him the latest.

"Good thinking," Anna said.

"If you could give them a heads up, the doctor and I will check up on the rest of the patients. See if we can get anything else."

Anna nodded, and pulled out her phone. She took the elevator down to the bottom floor and began to walk to the exit. Typing in Bruce's number, she hadn't realised she was walking straight towards someone until she bumped into him, knocking his charts to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." Anna helped to pick up the sheets that had fallen, gathering them to hand them over.

The voice chuckled and spoke quietly, "That's quite alright." But when he stood up straight, Anna frowned, searching his face. He had wispy brown hair and wore thin glasses. His body was lean, covered in a professional looking suit. His face she recognised slightly and she tried to place it.

"Jonathan?" She said somewhat unsure. "Jonathan Crane?"

"Yes?"

Anna smiled. "It's me, Annalisa? Anna Wayne, we went to high school together?" She was satisfied when a look of recognition swarmed his features.

"Anna, well, this is a surprise!" He placed his hand to her upper arm as a way of hello.

"What are you doing here?" She asked purely out of interest. Jonathan Crane gestured around the hospital.

"I'm working here while some patients are suffering under some sort of unknown toxin that induces fear. How about you? It's been a while." He seemed pleased to see her. Jonathan was always a shy boy at high school but nothing less than a genius when it came to science and phycology. Anna wasn't surprised he had followed his passion into a job.

"It really has," Anna nodded in agreement. "Oddly enough, I'm here to investigate the same case. I'm a detective at the GCPD. We've been looking into finding some evidence from the patients that could lead to whoever's been doing this." Anna pointed to her phone. "Actually I just have to make a call, but if you hold on, we can chat some more? Any ideas about what's been going on could really be helpful, Jonathan."

"Of course, of course. Go ahead," Jonathan smiled. "I'll wait here for you."

Anna sent him a smile then hurried outside of the door to give Bruce a call about meeting Jim and herself tonight. Jonathan Crane stared after the young woman. He was surprised the rich cousin of the famous Bruce Wayne had made anything of herself, but here she was, trying to ruin his little operation. He had heard that his patients were getting better and the effects of the fear toxin were wearing off, so he worked around the hospital to silence his little lab rats. But now the police were spoiling his fun, and oh, he couldn't have that.

Crane was excitedly waiting to test out his new drug, going one step further than fear. And Annalisa seemed like the perfect person for his trial run.

**-:-**

**TBC**

**Nice juicy chapter for you there! Will update as soon as possible, but i will be away for a week so will see how it goes! Please continue to review, favourite, follow and add me on facebook! Chow for now!**


	6. Coming Home To You

**Well it's been a while but i'm back! Excuse my being absent, college is a bitch.**

**Please Add to Favourites, Follow, Review and check out my Facebook on my author page, feel free to add me. There are pictures of Covers and characters available if anyone's having trouble piicturing our fabulous couple...**

**As usual, I do not own TDK/Batman. Damn.**

**Warning: Aspects of M quality fanfiction in this chapter. You Have Been Warned.**

* * *

Annalisa and Jonathan Crane had caught up and given each other all the information they had available on the case. It turned out, Jonathan was helping to find out what the toxin was by examining the effects the drug caused, but he had apparently never seen anything like it before.

Jim and Anna returned to the police department to go over the information they'd received from their visit to Gotham General. It wasn't much, but they had a lead. They would start by searching all the warehouses in the city before they widened their search, moving swiftly and secretly so the criminals had no chance of leaving before they could be found by GCPD.

After a long day, it was time for the two to meet the Batman. Bruce was there the minute Anna and Jim had stepped out onto the roof. Jim had replayed everything the young victim had told them at the hospital, and Batman just sat patiently, listening intently to what they had to say.

It was very late by the time Anna decided to call it a night. She stepped into her car, eyeing the time and yawning heavily. She was surprised to see her mobile ring at two in the morning, but answered when she saw it was Jack. He wanted her to sleep at his and in all honesty, Annalisa was more than happy to do so, although she had been expecting to sleep in her own bed tonight. She drove quickly through the streets, able to get to Jack's quickly because of the lack of traffic at this time of night. Jim Gordon had already left before twelve and he had insisted on Anna going home too, but she was far too engrossed in her work to leave so soon.

Anna arrived at his house and couldn't wait to see Jack after such a long day. She anticipated the nights that she could crash out next to him, Jack wrapping his arms around her in a secure hug, the two of them drifting off to sleep. The house was dark apart from a small light beside the television where Jack sat in the sitting room. He was watching some documentary where lions were ripping apart a zebra, but Jack didn't really seem to be interested.

She yawned loudly, causing Jack to notice her arrival, a lazy smile appearing. "Hey there, sleepy head."

"Hey," she half grinned back, quite exhausted after the day she'd had. Anna plopped herself next to him and thought about the case. She couldn't help but feel hopeful; clues were coming in and the victims were getting a little better every day. Anna only hoped they would catch the bastard before things got any worse.

"Anna?" She heard the concern in Jack's voice from across the sofa, and she turned to face him as he was comfortably lying down, watching her frown at nothing but her own thoughts. "Why so serious, love?"

Anna shrugged, taking Jack's hand in hers in order to feel some sort of comfort. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Jack raised his eyebrow, "You sure?"

Anna could only smile at him, the little light that reached his face made his skin glow. His dirty blonde curls made him look somewhat angelic, though his dark chocolate eyes made him appear wild and dangerous and completely sexy.

She nodded and grinned at the handsome man. "I'm sure." Anna snuggled deeper into the sofa, her back leaning against the arm so she could look down at Jack. "How was your day?"

Jack's eyes remained on their connected hands, watching his fingers play with hers. "Unproductive as usual; still no job."

"Jack, you know you could always-"

"No, Anna," Jack said sternly, his eyes suddenly flashing over to the screen to avoid Anna's gaze. "I'll find work, just give me time."

Anna didn't press on; it was a sensitive subject. Jack had always found jobs or earned his keep, he wasn't about to accept hers or Bruce's help anytime soon. She could see that Jack was tense. His head rested on his stiff arm and his jaw was set, but thankfully he had not let go of Anna's hand just yet. Jack knew the only way he would cave in to Anna would be if she truly needed the help, but being a billionaire herself, it was unlikely that she'd ever be short of cash.

"I'm sorry," Anna mumbled, knowing she'd annoyed Jack, but his eyes softened in the darkness and he felt waves of relief coming from her.

"I know, baby," Jack smirked, taking her hand to his lips and began nibbling on her knuckles. He pulled slightly on her arm and she grinned, letting him pull her down. In a moment he had her lips captured, taking her mouth with the hunger he'd felt the entire time she'd been at work. Anna returned the kiss with equal passion. Her fingers ran through his hair and clung to his curls, her body lying on his. His chest felt firm and his aroma was intoxicating. Anna bit his bottom lip, wanting every last part of him to be hers, and he was only too keen to oblige.

With a growl erupting from his lips, Jack flipped Anna onto her back as quick as a flash, hovering over her like a predator about to strike. His lips wisped against hers and she lifted up, begging for his kiss, but he only teased her so. She pouted, causing Jack to chuckle. He ran his fingers down her cheek and took her chin so her eyes were looking directly into his own. His voice came out in a husky rough growl.

"Let's put a smile on that face."

He took her bottom lip between his teeth and bit firmly enough for her to yelp, but her eyes only glowed with desire as she took control by taking his face in her hands and bringing his lips down to cease the teasing. She pressed her body upwards to keep him as close as possible. At her touch, Jack released a snarl and gazed at her with animal eyes. Quickly, Anna was picked up and they began to move towards the bedroom. No longer feeling nervous about their first truly intimate night together, Annalisa wound her legs around Jack's hips, pressing herself against every inch of her boyfriend's body. When they reached the bed, they fell in a tangle of limbs and sheets. Items of clothing were tossed aside; Jack was keen to stare at Anna as she lay there, wearing nothing but a blush on her cheeks. He took a moment to watch her, breathing heavily, her beautiful chest rising and falling. Her rosebud lips were open and her eyes were glistening with lust though her heart was swollen with love for the man that was above her naked body.

Jack finally gave in, taking her lips for his own greedy desires then travelled across her flawless body. When his head was buried against her neck and Anna's fingers clawed amongst his hair, he could no longer hold back the words he'd been so desperate to say for so long.

"Anna," his breath was heavy and husky with emotion, "Anna, I love you." His head began to spin with the feeling that overtook his body, the bliss that swam in his veins and the sweet taste of his beloved's skin against his tongue. "I love you."

Anna could barely hold onto her right mind. Her heart felt like it was about to explode with the amount of love, desire and pride that overtook her due to his confession. Her grip in his hair tightened, erupting a growl from Jack's lips as they moved in sync. She opened her mouth to kiss the top of his head, and to tell him, "I love you too. So much, Jack." She felt his arms slide underneath her body so they were as close as could be. She could not withhold the noises that tore from her lips, and Jack was only too glad to hear them.

When Anna woke up, the sun was beginning to stream through the windows in a low golden haze. She lay against Jack's hard chest, his skin so warm she could lay against it for hours. She twisted to let her front press against his, no longer shy when it came to him. Her fingers unconsciously began to trail along his face, to touch his lips, remembering how they felt against her last night. Slowly she lifted her own to place against his mouth.

She remembered the words she confessed to him; how easy they were to say. She was relieved to know Jack felt the same and she was excited for their future together.

With a small smile, Anna whispered against his lips, "I love you, Jack."

He had heard. A lazy grin grew while his eyelids fluttered opened to see Anna against his body, her beautiful face staring up at him.

"Good morning, my love," he replied with a smirk. He struggled to reach for her lips but with Anna's aid, their mouths met in a passionate morning kiss. A strangled noise came from Jack as he stretched carefully around his partner, although the movement of his naked body against hers was incredible. "And how are we this morning?"

His strong arms lifted the covers and wound themselves around her fragile body, doing his best to protect her from the chilly morning breeze. Anna grinned up at him, kissing his chest and gnawing at his skin. Jack half wished she would stop plainly because they'd have a repeat of last night – which he was certainly happy to do – but Anna would end up killing him for making her start the day late.

"After last night?" she kissed him once again. "Amazing." Then her ecstatic expression suddenly sobered as she looked for any doubt in Jack's face. "What about you?"

Jack slipped one hand from her body to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb against her smooth skin, looking deep into her eyes. "Last night was the best night of my life," he reassured her truthfully.

Anna felt another shock of love beat through her heart. She felt exactly the same. They couldn't help but stare at one another, until the ring of Annalisa's phone sounded through the room, disturbing their dream-like state. Anna groaned, un-wrapping her top half from the sheets to search the floor. She found her trousers dangling from a small lamp on top of a chest of drawers. She sighed in irritation, half regretting throwing her outfit every which way before they had collapsed onto the bed.

Jack's eyes widened when Anna hopped out of bed, deciding not to throw on some clothes before she answered the phone. Her bare body was slender and angelic; her hair was a little tangled after last night and Jack only thought this made her look sexier.

Anna held the phone to ear, "Annalisa Wayne?"

Jack could hear a faint voice on the other end of the call but his focus was fixated on watching his gorgeous girlfriend talk on the phone…completely naked.

Anna casually folded her arm under her elbow as she listened to the caller. "Yeah, everything's fine…No…" Jack barely listened to what was going on. Instead, he was busy wondering how he could have been so lucky. Anna had just walked into his life at the perfect time. Now he had something worth living for. He knew without doubt he would die for this girl; protect her for the rest her life or die trying. He would find a job. He would support her without the need to draw out from her own money. He'd do anything and everything to make her happy. For the first time in his life, he truly did love someone.

"Jack?"

Jack's head jerked up as his name was called. "Hmm?" Anna's eyes widened slightly, waiting for an answer. "Oh, sorry, I was just admiring the view."

He grinned at her, provoking Anna to throw the nearest object at him; it happened to be a book with a piece of her underwear handing off the corner. When it missed Jack and hit the bed sheets, jack lifted her panties up with his finger, tutting and shaking his head. His eyes clouded over with lust as Anna drew closer to the bed, but she had yet to hang up the phone.

"_I said_," she said firmly but with a smile on her face; she loved how cheeky he could be, "will you come to Bruce's fundraiser tomorrow on behalf of the GCPD?"

Jack hesitated; he wasn't great with public get-togethers. Him and Annalisa, that's how he liked it. But seeing as this fundraiser was hosted by her cousin, partly for her…

He took her free hand to hold in his own, kissing it briefly, "Of course."

"Great," she said to him, and then returned to Bruce. "We'll be there. Eight? Ok, yeah…Love you too _cuz_."

Anna hung up the phone and dropped it onto the floor. Jack pulled her back down onto the bed and into his arms, relishing in the touch of her bare skin. Tomorrow he would finally meet Anna's beloved older cousin. Tomorrow he'd be under the spotlight.

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favourite & Facebook. Let me know what you thought, any ideas or thoughts for the future, and as always, feel free just to say hello! I will add another as soon as possible, just wait and see...**

**FireheadHuntress x**


	7. Taken

**Longest chapter I've written for this fanfic, you lucky things!**

**Exciting stuff coming up, so read on and please review!**

**Special thanks to The GirlWhoLived reviews, they brighten my day! So detailed and long, I love them!**

**Please review and follow, ready for the next chapter**

* * *

Anna and Jack had decided to go out in the afternoon, deciding on an outfit each for them to wear for the GCPD fundraiser at Bruce's penthouse the next night. After a brief spat over who would be paying, Anna finally got to treat him to an Armani suit. It hadn't taken long for them to choose seeing as Jack only nodded and agreed with anything Anna had said; he just wanted her to be happy.

The couple had been strolling, their arms linked until Anna spotted a little red dress in the Valentino boutique's window. She'd eventually convinced Jack to come inside as he playfully whined at the aspect of more shopping. The staff seemed to widen their eyes at the couple that'd stumbled inside, especially when they had caught sight of one particular hot blonde.

"You're telling me there isn't a single dress in your wardrobe that you deem acceptable to wear at the fundraiser?" His eyebrows were raised, his hair messy thanks to the breeze. Jack fell into an expensive looking chair, resting his foot on his knee and smirking as Anna asked one of the ladies if she could try on the dress in the shop window. When she turned back, she rolled her eyes.

"You know nothing about girls, do you, Jack?" She stood before him, idly playing and pushing back his hair. He snatched her hair and gnawed on her palm, pecking it slightly.

"I think I can say after last night I know a thing or two," he chuckled after being shoved, holding tightly onto her hand. "Seriously, Anna, you look beautiful in anything."

She gave him a shy smile in thanks. His face softened, looking at her in adoration. Jack had never been in love before now. He'd loved and felt the cold sting of loss. He looked at Annalisa, how beautiful and perfect she was, how she belonged to him, untouchable to anyone else. He wouldn't lose her. He refused to even acknowledge the possibility that she may one day leave him. Jack barely knew who he was before he'd met Anna; that person never existed according to his mind. She made him good, gave him a purpose; to love and protect her. And he would do so happily for the rest of their lives. And the flicker of the small thought of her leaving…Jack was too scared to imagine what he'd become without her.

"Madam?" the lady who was holding dress called, gesturing to a small curtain.

Anna thanked her, taking the red dress from her hands and disappeared into the changing room. After some fumbling and shuffling, Anna was zipping up the dress by the side and stepping out of the curtain.

She couldn't help but giggle when she saw Jack's jaw drop, which was surprising seeing as she'd seen her standing around naked just last night. Jack let out a heavy breath, sitting up slightly, taking in her appearance. The dress was a deep red, wrapping around her body, stopping just above the knee. The black heels she was wearing with the dress went perfectly.

"Well?" Anna asked, brushing her long hair with her fingers. "What do you think?"

Jack pulled himself together, clearing his throat and clasping his hands together. He leaned forward with a proud smile.

"It's perfect."

Anna grinned and walked up to him. He reached up towards her lips, pecking them softly.

"You're perfect."

Anna's voice was quiet, practically a whisper. "So are you." She was just as happy as him.

After Anna made the purchase, the two continued to wander around until the night grew dark. They decided to grab a bite to eat before Anna had to leave to meet with Jim and Bruce. After swapping notes with Jonathan Crane and speaking to the victim in the hospital, Anna was incredibly keen to start the search on the warehouses; they'd find this criminal if it was the last thing the GCPD did.

Bruce had mentioned holding a fundraiser for the GCPD a while back, but with all the commotion going on with the fear induced crimes, it seemed like the perfect time to give the city's police some praise. Not to mention any funds would help make the search quicker.

Anna was on her way to the rooftop to meet Batman and her colleague. When she got there, she'd noticed her cousin was already crouching on the wall, the two men conversing on the latest news. Anna always wondered but never asked Bruce why, in front of the two people who knew his secret, he continued that husky grated voice of the Batman. Oddly enough, Anna didn't differentiate between her cousin and his flying alter-ego. To her they were as heroic, reliable and protective of this city as each other, neither more so.

"Anna," she heard Batman's voice call her. She hadn't realised she was daydreaming. Anna moved over to the two, giving them a small smile.

"Anything new?" she asked mainly Jim Gordon, but surprisingly, Batman answered.

"The victim you spoke to - Miss Roberts," he started, his eyes always softer when it came to his cousin, "she wants to speak to you again."

"Me?" Anna seemed quite surprised; the young woman was reluctant to speak at all when they'd visited the hospital. "Why me?"

Jim spoke softly, "She trusts you. Officer Cortez had a word with the patient this morning and Miss Roberts said she wanted to speak to you in private."

"You think she remembers something important?"

Jim shrugged, "Cortez said the girl seemed pretty worried. Maybe she didn't tell us all we needed to know."

"Well let's go now!" Anna said somewhat excitedly. "Let's go and see her tonight."

"Doctor Markus and Jonathan Crane have been working closely with the patient." Jim rubbed his brow. "Crane suggested we wait until her next session with him."

"When's that?"

"Tomorrow night." This caused Anna to huff loudly. They'd have to wait until after the fundraiser to find out what Miss Roberts had to tell her. Anna had never been keener to catch the scum that was destroying the minds of her city. She would catch him if it was the last thing she did and she didn't want to wait, but if Jonathan Crane thought it was best to wait another night, she would wait. She trusted him, knowing he wanted this over as much as the rest of them.

"Alright," Anna sighed, running her fingertips through her hair, "alright. Tomorrow we'll smile at the fundraiser and then in the morning we'll head straight over to the hospital. Jim, you'll meet me there?"

Jim Gordon smiled and nodded firmly.

Anna turned straight back to her cousin when he spoke, "Crane?"

"He's working at the hospital to help the victims," Jim said nonchalantly. His head jerked towards Anna, "Old friend of Anna's."

"Can he be trusted?" his gruff voice enquired.

Anna frowned at her cousin, sternly replying, "Of course."

Bruce's eyes sparked with the same pain he felt whenever his cousin seemed somewhat disappointed in him. Bruce had learnt to trust few, but his cousin still puts her faith in every person she meets.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Bruce asked, slightly unsure.

Anna's expression softened slightly. "I'll be the one hiding from everybody else in the room."

Batman nodded once and fell from the wall. Anna's heart skipped a beat until she remembered he'd be absolutely fine. She turned and yawned while Jim chuckled at his friend. He wrapped an arm round his colleague's shoulders and pulled her toward the roof door.

"So we'll finally get to meet this man of yours?"

Anna laughed, "Yes, so be nice."

Jim mock frowned, "I'm always nice. Think he'll survive the night?"

"With Bruce around," Anna shrugged, "who knows?"

The evening of Bruce's fundraiser had finally come, and Annalisa was surprised to feel so nervous. Her cousin would finally meet Jack, and she was more frightened than she'd like to admit. What if Bruce pushed him away? What if Jack had just about enough of the lifestyle of the rich and the famous? She knew he wasn't worried about money but Bruce could be pretty intimidating when he wanted to be. She just hoped Jack would keep his nerve.

When Anna had walked into Jack's bedroom, he'd been adjusting his suit uncomfortably. She leaned against the door frame, holding her clutch bag, wearing her little red dress. She'd tied her hair up loosely, with some hair dangling beside her cheeks. Jack's eyes suddenly found hers in the mirror and he could not stop the grin appearing on his face. He waggled his eyebrows and crooked his finger to coax her to him. In good humour, Anna looked around and when she found nobody else, she pointed to herself and mouthed, "Me?" Jack could only laugh loudly. He skidded over to her and swept her up in his arms. Anna giggled, the butterflies in her stomach going wild. Jack span around once, putting her down but keeping his arms around her. Anna let her forehead rest against his, silently taking in how handsome her boyfriend looked, never feeling luckier in her entire life.

The two drove to Bruce's penthouse, conversing and laughing together until they reached the building. The fundraiser was low key yet somehow the papers had caught wind of the host. Their cameras flashed, trying to get a snap as each guest walked through the door which was blocked by a couple of security guards. Jack's eyes widened at the sight; he'd never experienced a night like this before. But when he caught sight of a nervous looking Anna, he squeezed her hand, reassuring her that he was fine.

Anna allowed the paparazzi to take an informal snap or two as she and Jack walked inside. She greeted the lobby staff she had known throughout her stay with Bruce before they walked into the elevator. Once the door was closed, Anna turned to Jack, breathing out quietly.

"You're sure you're ready for this?" she asked anxiously. Jack smiled at her, letting his fingertips brush her cheek. Shivers ran down her spine just by his touch.

"Positive," he replied, chuckling. "Besides, how scary can this cousin of yours really be?"

Anna internally rolled her eyes. _You have no idea._

The elevator doors slid open, revealing Bruce's penthouse full of people dressed well, carrying flutes of champagne. As soon as the couple stepped out of the elevator, a waiter stepped forward offering them a drink. The two took one, thanked them and eyed each other with a silent humour. They were both starting to regret this. Anna eyed the door, wishing she could bolt for it, but Jacks hand slipped in hers. Their fingers entwined and instantly Anna felt a wave of calm rush over her.

Anna recognised half the people in the room. She spotted Jim across the living area; she'd have to subtly shuffle Jack and herself to that side of the room to avoid all of Bruce's rich annoying friends. To be honest, Bruce himself wasn't keen on the high society members in this room, but every little helps. The two moved amongst the crowd, attempting to reach Jim Gordon and his wife.

Anna's face brightened up as soon as she saw a friendly face start towards her.

Alfred smiled kindly at the two, standing in front of Anna to kiss her cheek in a fatherly gesture. "Miss Wayne, as beautiful as ever," Alfred declared.

"Good to see you, Alfred," Anna grinned, moving away from him. She looked to Jack who stood in silence. "Jack, I would like you to meet the man that's been like a father to me," she gestured to the elderly man who looked very flattered. Jack offered his hand to the man, who took it and shook. "Alfred, this is Jack Napier." And Anna could not help but look at Jack with love and pride as she showed him off to her family.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir," Alfred said truthfully. "I've heard a lot about you. All good things, not to worry."

Jack smirked, his eyes flashing to and from Anna. "Well, I hope so, Alfred. Good things is all I've heard about you, I wouldn't want to feel left out of the loop."

"I do hope Mr Wayne won't pick on you," Alfred chuckled, "but he is very protective of the young miss."

"Not a problem, Alfred," Jack looked at Anna lovingly. "So am I."

Alfred watched the two gaze at each other. Clearly there was a strong bond between the two.

"Well it seems to me Miss Wayne couldn't have picked a nicer fellow." Alfred patted Jack's arm.

"Speaking of Bruce," Anna started, searching the room for her cousin. "Is he even turning up to his own fundraiser?"

Bruce laughed, "I'm sure he wouldn't miss meeting the young man who captured his cousin's heart for the world." He gaze Annalisa a sentimental look; the child was as good as his own flesh and blood. She deserved to be happy and if Jack was the one to make her so, he'd support the two for the rest of his years. "Now, if you'll both excuse me, I believe Mr Wayne has just arrived."

Anna and Jack followed Alfred's gaze back to the elevator when Bruce had exited to the sound of applause. The guests clapped and smiled at the handsome mad. He began to settle the crowd and began to speak.

"Thank you. Thank you everyone for coming tonight." Bruce cleared his throat. "Now, we know why we are all here tonight. Gotham's officials work day and night to keep this city safe. If it wasn't for them, your children, your friends and your loved ones would not be safe. But I have witnessed first-hand the filth of Gotham my cousin and her colleagues fight against every day." Anna watched sadly as Bruce swallowed at the memory of his parents' murder. "And they continue to do so without rest. So tonight we give thanks to all they have done and will do." Bruce grabbed a flute of bubbly and raised it to the crowd. "To Gotham's finest!"

The crowd repeated and Anna felt a surge of respect and love for her cousin. Almost everyone in the room had no idea how much Bruce sacrificed to keep the city safe, and there he was, giving thanks to her. They had not caught the madman that'd been terrorising the people of this city. Not yet anyway. Anna hoped to God that would change after tomorrow when she could finally speak privately with Miss Roberts.

Anna felt Jack's lips by her ear. "I'm so proud of you."

She looked up at him and grinned, her eyes watering in both thanks yet also disappointment. She wished she could make the city proud…

Jack reached for her lips, pecking them quickly as he felt a presence behind them. They turned to see Jim Gordon smiling at the couple, his wife standing beside him looking beautiful in a long midnight dress.

"Feeling as awkward as me?" Jim stage whispered to his colleague.

"I'll give you a million dollars to get us out of here," Anna retorted. Jim snorted and stepped forward to shake Jack's hand.

"You must be Jack?"

"Yes sir," Jack replied, nodding firmly.

"Good to finally meet you, son. We've been dying at the station to finally meet the man that who calmed this one down."

"Hey!" Anna half protested, half grinned. The four of them continued to laugh and share Anna's embarrassing moments at work, not leaving out the time she received the butt of her gun to her forehead due to the recoil. Anna insisted it had been her first week on the job, but really it'd been at least two months. Jack had settled her down, confessing he wished he could've been there to 'nurse her back to health'. Of course they hadn't let Jim hear that, nor did she allow him to see the blush in her cheeks.

"Well, Gordon, you'll have to tell me more embarrassing moments about Anna," Jack chuckled as Jim told them another cringe-worthy story.

"Oh Jim, leave the young girl be," his wife Barbara laughed, trying to help her out.

Anna huffed, mock glaring at the two men. "You'll only use them to get your own way," she accused her boyfriend, sending him an evil look that to Jack only made her look sexier. Jack grinned at her; it was exactly what he would do.

"Come on, Jim, leave some embarrassing stories for us to tell," a soft voice came from behind the group. Anna turned to see her old friend Rachael Dawes approaching them, closely followed by Bruce. Anna's eyes flickered to her cousin whose gaze was fixed on Jack. She turned to nervously find out how Jack was, but his face was calm and collected.

_He's doing so well,_ Anna beamed, knowing if this had been the other way around, she'd have been a nervous wreck.

Anna grinned and pulled Rachael in for a hug. The two friends never got a chance to see each other, and it'd been months since they'd last spoken. Rachael was an old friend of Bruce's and when Anna had moved to live with her older cousin when she was just a teenager, Rachael had been the sister she'd never had.

"Hi Anna-Banana," Rachael greeted fondly, using the woman's past nickname. When the two finally released each other, Rachael eyed the hot strong man that stood protectively and loyally by her friend's side. "I don't believe we've been introduced?"

"No," Bruce interrupted, standing forward with his hands in his pockets, "we haven't."

The two men stared at each other. Jack offered his hand to the man he supposed was Bruce Wayne.

"Jack Napier," Jack said with a firm voice. There was nobody Anna would have been more proud to introduce to Bruce than Jack, but she was terrified Bruce would go all protective over her, so much so it would drive the first person she truly loved away.

Bruce eyed the man's gesture warily, but in a flash, all seriousness in his expression had disappeared as he grasped Jack's hand and shook. "It's nice to finally meet you, Jack. I'm Bruce."

"The famous Bruce Wayne," Jack smirked. "Good to meet you too."

Anna let out a breath of relief, watching the two shake hands, and Rachael couldn't help but laugh as the colour reappeared in Annalisa's face. Bruce acknowledged Anna and brought her in quickly for a tight hug while Rachael and Jack introduced themselves.

"Hey you."

"Hey you," Anna giggled, squeezing him in her arms. Then she hissed beside his ear, "Be nice!"

Bruce chuckled at his cousin and finally let go of her, yet held onto her hands to get a good look at her outfit. "You look stunning, Anna."

"And you look like your usual handsome yet cocky self," Anna grinned at him. "I hope you're not going to give speeches all night?"

Bruce chuckled while Jack answered, "Hey, lay off, Anna. It was a good speech."

"Yes, but that's only the first one of the night," Rachael joined in. "Bruce just loves to hear the sound of his own voice." Bruce rolled his eyes at the ladies and nudged his old friend. Anna rested against Jack's back, now comfortable being surrounded by her family and friends. Jack entwined their fingers as he positioned his arm across her slim body, holding her against him in a comfortable embrace that looked incredibly sweet to any onlookers.

Bruce ignored their laughing remarks in order to shake Jim's hand in greeting, "Good to see you, Gordon."

"Bruce," Jim Gordon nodded firmly, smiling tightly. Anna knew her colleague and friend hadn't been looking forward to tonight; centre of attention just wasn't their thing. Jim was fond of Anna and was pleased for her to be respected tonight, but he was holding himself from slipping out the door and running all the way to the station. The two of them were keen to get back on the case. A night off was not what they were used to. "Tonight seems like a success."

Bruce looked around the room, "It is, it is. This city sometimes forgets how much you guys really do for us; I think they need to start remembering." His eyes fell on his cousin who gave him a small smile, though Anna stiffened in Jack's arms when he spoke next.

"The people in this city rely on the Batman as if this guy's superhuman." His innocent face searched the group, oblivious to the fact that Batman was standing right in front of him. "Sure, the man's saving innocent people every night, but do you really think that's what he wants to be doing for the rest of his life?"

Barbara looked intrigued, "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Jack shrugged, looking down at Anna, "I don't believe anyone, even the criminals and madmen, have nothing to lose. Batman must have people he cares for. Now why would he risk their safety? Why would he choose to give up his own life for people that name him a criminal?"

Anna avoided Bruce's eyes when she heard him reply. His voice was nonchalant and unbiased, "Perhaps that's the reason. Perhaps that's why the Batman exists; to protect the people he loves?"

"Maybe," Jack said, then suggested, "or maybe the Batman exists because the man behind the mask has nothing else worth living for."

Bruce caught Anna's gaze, giving a natural look while no one else could see Anna returning his stare with screaming eyes. She didn't want this to be true. Bruce had so much to live for; his business, Anna, Alfred, Rachael and for himself. His parents would be so proud of who he'd grown into. But Anna would admit she was scared that Batman might one day become his whole life. That one day, maybe Batman nor Bruce will no longer need Anna? She wasn't much help after all. She'd done all she could on the case yet what did she have to show for it? She'd never be able to be like her cousin. He was greater than her in every way. Anna prayed that she'd make her mark on this city, but next to Bruce she doubted she could ever amount to anything.

"Well now," Rachael coughed, "I think I'm gonna need another drink." She linked arms with Anna and faced Jack. "Mr Napier, would you do me the honour of letting me steal your girlfriend for a little lady chit-chat?"

"Just bring her back in one piece," Jack winked, moving in to peck Anna's lips, pausing for a moment, hoping even for the few minutes they'd be gone he could keep a part of her with him. Anna grinned at Barbara and Jim.

"Keep my boys in check," she nodded, warning the two to behave.

Jim saluted, smirking in good humour as Anna was dragged off. The two women darted in and out of the groups that'd formed in the sitting room. They had finally reached Anna's bedroom she used when sleeping at Bruce's penthouse, closing the door behind them, sitting on the bed and giggling like teenagers.

"Oh my God, Anna, he is hot!" Rachael squealed excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me you bagged yourself a 'Sex God'?"

"Rachael!" Anna slapped her friend's arm playfully. But she laughed loudly as the brunette waved her face dramatically. "I know, I know." Anna bit her lip. "I'm a lucky girl."

"I'll say," Rachael nudged. "So what's he like in the sack?"

Anna let her expression fall to total disapproval but soon she was grinning wildly. She went on to tell Rachael just how amazing Jack was, and how in love with him she'd become over the few months they had known each other. When Rachael asked if he was the one, Anna had never been surer of her answer.

* * *

Bruce, Jack and Jim had begun to discuss various topics, getting on well enough. Bruce was starting to respect Jack; he'd heard a lot of good things about the man and he could tell Anna hadn't been lying. He was sure his little cousin was safe with this man. Just a shame he didn't have a job yet, but they'd get to that later.

Mid-sentence, the elevator doors dinged open, causing frightened voices to shout out. Women were screaming and the three men followed the direction to see five or six men armed with large guns filing out of the elevator. They wore ski masks and heavy looking clothes. One man based outside of the doors held what looked like a grenade bomb, ready to pull it if one person made a wrong move, while another man shut the room up by firing several shots into the ceiling.

One man grabbed a middle aged woman and held a gun to her temple, another man doing the same to another younger looking guest. When the room was silent apart from the two women crying in fright, the man who had fired his gun began to shout.

"Everyone on the ground!" he yelled. "Now!"

Bruce swore inwards. It was too late to get to the Batman suit. Everybody had fallen to the floor, raising their hands in surrender. Guns hovered over the crowd and against the two women's temple. Nobody moved a muscle in fear they'd get shot. What better time and place to commit a crime than at the GCPD where not one police officer had been ready for it?

Jim had a firearm on him, but he couldn't risk a civilian getting hurt. Bruce needed to disarm the men but Jack and himself were now the only people left standing, and now all attention was focused on them. Jim remained crouched in front of his wife, protecting her. Jack's eyes kept darting from the men to the several rooms Anna and Rachael could have been in. Why didn't Jack watch were Anna had gone?

The leader of the group pointed the gun at Jack and Bruce. "Get down! Get down on the ground!"

Bruce raised his hands, slowly taking a step forward. "If its money you want, I can give it to you. I'm Bruce Wayne, I-"

"We know who you are," his snide voice interrupted the billionaire. "Where is she?"

Jack stepped beside Bruce, "Listen, just calm down mate-"

"Where is she?"

Bruce felt more frightened than he'd ever felt before. "Where's who?"

But the man ignored Bruce, pointing at two men. "Search the rooms," he ordered roughly. The two ran off to find whoever they'd been looking for.

Jack's body froze, desperate to know Anna was safe. He wanted to hold her to him, to cover her body with his, sure that she would not get hurt tonight. This couldn't be happening.

Jack took another step forward, hoping they'd let him find Anna to bring her back to the sitting room safely. He just wanted to know she was safe. But the man pointed his gun towards the middle aged woman. She choked out a scream at the sight of two guns being pointed at her.

"One step closer and she dies!" he threatened. Bruce held his arm across Jack's body.

"Don't move."

Jack stared wildly between the gunmen and Bruce Wayne. "But Anna?"

"She's with Rachael. She's safe," he reassured the man. _She has to be,_ he tried to persuade himself.

* * *

Rachael and Anna were still in the room, frozen on the bed after they'd heard the gunshots and screams. Anna had heard Bruce speak outside the room, his voice quiet; she assumed he was still in the sitting room.

"He can't get to the Batman suit," Anna informed Rachael nervously. The two women stared at the door. "He would've have gone straight there if there'd been even the smallest chance."

"What do they want?"

Anna shook her head. "I don't know." She didn't recognise any of the raised voices but Bruce's. "Hopefully they'll stay in the sitting room or go after they've gotten what they're looking for."

Rachael was shaking slightly. Not just for her sake but for Anna's too. Normally she wouldn't be so frightened, but normally Bruce was there in his armour ready to save them. But it was too late. The bedroom door burst open to reveal men with guns wearing ski masks. Two men ran towards the women who tried their best to shuffle away but they were grabbed firmly.

"Get off of me!" Anna yelled, shoving the man. One man scanned his eyes over Anna's face and recognition flashed over his face. They'd found what they'd been searching for.

The gunman yanked Anna towards the door, pressing the gun to her temple with his arm circling her throat. Rachael struggled around the man to get to Anna.

"Leave her alone!" she ordered. "Leave her alone!" The man had had enough of her, hitting the butt of his gun across her head, knocking her out. Rachael landed safely onto the bed but Anna screamed at she saw blood run down her brow.

"Rachael!"

"Let's get out of here," the man by the bed ordered. He started out of the room, followed by Anna and his fellow gunman.

Everything seemed to slow down from then on. She clawed at the man's arm that held her neck tightly, trying her best to breathe through his vice grip. She walked down the small corridor, passing the bedrooms and bathroom until they appeared in the sitting room. Her eyes instantly connected with the only two men standing amongst the crouching guests. As soon as Jack and Bruce saw who the men had captured, they yelled and flew towards her.

Bruce was frightened. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, but as soon as he saw his little cousin being dragged towards the elevator with a gun to her head, he reacted.

Jack on the other hand didn't care. He didn't care about the other guests in the room at that moment. He didn't care whether or not he was shot. Anna was being dragged around the corner, a man's arm around her neck and it looked like she could barely breathe. He watched tears drip from her startled eyes, but as soon as her stare met his, her eyes softened. He knew she'd already given up. She wasn't getting out of this.

All the men had backed into the elevator. The two hostages had been thrown into the crowd as the gunmen stood behind Anna, using her for protection.

"Anna!" Jack's voice snarled as the two men stormed forward. Jim whipped out his gun, pointing it but unable to shoot.

"I can't get a clear shot; I'll hit Anna," Jim yelled towards the men.

"Anna, no!" Bruce shouted, finally out of the crowd of scared guests. But the doors were closing and it was too late. Anna whimpered loudly, not for herself, but she could see such fear in Jack's eyes. They were so close to her but so far. The gap between the doors was getting smaller and smaller, the last moment she may ever have with the man she loved getting shorter and shorter.

Jack's eyes were black with rage and paralysing fear. He couldn't lose her, no. They couldn't take her! In the final seconds before he reached the elevator, he could see Anna giving him a pitiful smile, mouthing "I love you" before she was removed from his sight.

"No!" Jack bellowed, crashing into the now closed doors. He frantically pushed the button but the elevator continued to drive towards the ground floor. "No! Anna, please! Bring her back," he begged, his voice a combination of sobs and ferocious snarls. He'd never heard such a noise come from his mouth before; it was the sound of a man that would do anything that no one else would. For her. His fists banged on the door, prying the doors open yet failing. "Bring her back!"

Bruce had already left for the room that would lead to the suit and Batpod. He ran faster than he ever had before. Tears swam over his scorching eyes. Inside he knew it was too late. His time was running out and soon he would hear the screech of tires he was helpless to try and chase after. The sound that told him Anna was gone. He'd failed to protect his cousin. All that was left was to try and find her, and if he found her with a single scratch on her body, he would rip the city apart with his bare hands to find the bastard who'd taken her.

* * *

**What do we think? What do these gunmen want with Anna? How will jack and Bruce cope without her, and will they find her dead or alive? Let me know what you think, and just wait until the next chapter when we find out why she was taken...**


End file.
